Harry Potter and the Heir of Merlin
by Ledger
Summary: Harry and the Order have called in the help of Merlin's last known descendent. They have a powerful ally, but one who has many skeletons in their closet. She must overcome her past and pain to help Harry and others ensure the future. HermioneXoc femXfem.
1. Merlin's Descendent

"Where are we going?" asked Ron as he, Harry, and Hermione were walking in a dense forest surrounded by Order members. Everyone had their wands drawn.

"Some ancient village," said Harry as they made their way cautiously through the woods.

"Tonks…" whispered Hermione.

"What?" she turned her head to look at the young wizard.

"What's the name of this place? And why are we going here?" she asked.

"I won't say the name aloud until we reach the village and we're going because it is one of the last remaining safe places in the world," she turned her head as they came into a clearing.

In the clearing resting against natural rock walls and surrounded by dark forests was a small village. It had cobblestone roads, country cottages and they could see a large castle looming in the distance.

Lupin stopped and turned facing them all, "We are in Myrddin. This is the village where Merlin once lived. It is now home to his only known surviving descendent, Cian Ambrosius."

The village was quiet. The streets were empty and they encountered no one as they made their way to the castle. There was overcast and it had recently rained for the rocks were slick beneath their feet. Harry and the others tucked their wands away knowing they were safe within the village.

They came upon the large oak doors of the castle. No one knocked, everyone waited 2 minutes before the doors were slowly opened and the Order walked inside. They were greeted by a warm meeting room that smelled like rich burning wood. It was lavishly decorated in medieval artwork and furniture.

"Welcome to Castle Emrys," said a man dressed in a 3 piece suit to their left. He was an elderly gentleman with a bit of scruff and thinning hair. He was tall and had a calming, but creepy presence.

"I am Holst. The castle caretaker," he smiled, "If you follow me, Lady Ambrosius is waiting for you."

Hermione, Harry and Ron all looked at one another as they followed the elderly man into a lavish library. The walls were covered in books. At its center were cushiony chairs and a beautiful oak table. Two large windows at one end and a fireplace at the other and standing beside the large oak table looking over maps and scrolls laid across it was a woman.

"M'lady the Order of the Phoenix has arrived," Holst bowed and stood off to the side.

She looked up from the table. She was no older than 23. She had short and close cropped brown hair. They immediately noticed her striking green eyes. Cian was well built and it could be seen even under her attire.

She wore jeans, boots, and a white thermal shirt with the sleeves pushed up showing her multitude of tattoos. Her lip was pierced with a ring and she had a very commanding presence.

"You are so young," stated Tonks, "I would have taken you for an older woman."

"Many do," she smiled which seemed to ease the tension in the room, "Hard to believe Merlin's only descendent is a 22 year old woman."

"Excuse me," Harry interrupted.

Cian look to him and stared briefly for a moment, "Yes Mr. Potter?"

"We were told on our way here that this is a safe village. Why?"

"Myrrdin is guarded by very ancient magic. Merlin may have passed on years ago, but the protection spells he cast on the village are still here," she stated, "Voldemort knows the danger if he attacks here."

"Where are all the villagers?" asked Hermione.

"What's today?" she looked at her watch, "Saturday? They would at the local pub most likely."

"All of them?"

"Incase you haven't noticed Ms. Granger this village isn't all that big. Some are probably be home, but a majority are most likely down at the pub," she smiled.

"But aren't they scared?" asked Fleur, "There is a war going on. People are dying."

"I'm very aware of this, and yes the villagers know too, and I'm sure they are scared, but what does hiding in your house not facing and battling the problem going to do?"

"We appreciate you allowing us to use the castle as the new Order headquarters," said Kingsley.

"Not a problem. Plenty of space and materials here for you to use," she lit a cigarette, "Excuse me, but it's a nervous habit," she apologized.

The members of the order that were there began to gather around the table and stare down at the maps and scrolls.

"I have complied maps of known Death Eater whereabouts. They change locations often, but these are the major headquarters," stated Cian pointing to marked areas.

"Having an ancient library comes in handy," smiled Hermione.

"That it does," laughed Cian as smoke billowed from her nose and mouth, "The scrolls list names, addresses of the some Death Eaters as well as spells they are fond of."

"How do you have all this information?" Harry looked at her.

"You'll be quite surprised at the number of wizards and witches working against Voldemort."

As they were going over the maps and scrolls a dog entered the room. It was a German Shepard his coat was dark and he went directly over to Cian. He was holding something in his mouth. Cian put her cigarette between her lips and she took the scroll and gratefully thanked the dog.

"Good boy, Rollo," she threw him a piece of food. He took and went and lay down near Hermione's feet. She bent down and began to pet him.

"He's a very handsome dog," she scratched his ears, "He yours?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. He'll be 2 in about a month. He helps gather information as well. Rollo here is a very special dog," she smiled petting him.

"Cian?" called Lupin from the table.

"Yes?" she looked up.

"Harry has something he'd like to show you," she walked over and looked at him.

"What is it?"

"Here," Harry removed the Marauder's Map from his jacket and handed it to her.

"You've got to be kidding me," she took it in awe; "This is incredible. Now we have an inside eye into Hogwarts. I have to give Dumbledore credit he made that castle fairly impenetrable."

She smiled as she scanned over the map, watching the many feet go in different directions. Cian looked at the Order members, "Well it's late. Holst here will show you to your rooms. I'll see you all in the morning," she handed Harry his map back.

They all followed Holst up the stairs leaving Cian in the library looking over the scrolls and still smoking. The rooms Holst brought them to were incredibly lavish. Harry, Ron and Hermione were shown their room last. Hermione didn't want to sleep in a room a lone.

Holst sighed at this and when they entered the room there were already two beds, but he pointed his wand at a sofa in the corner and it instantly turned into a bed like the others.

"Goodnight," he smiled and closed the door.

"Wonder why we never heard of Cian before?" asked Ron.

"Hermione, have you ever heard of this town?" asked Harry.

"No," she sighed, "Not even in all the books I've read about Merlin."

"It's like this place doesn't even exist…" muttered Ron looking around the room.

The room and most of the castle was decorated in both Medieval, and Victorian furniture and artwork. It was very old and very valuable some of the things. The wooden beds were beautifully hand carved and very ornate. Ron sat down on one and could immediately begin to feel himself sink into it was so soft. There were tapestries and beautiful paintings on the wall as well as the carpet on the ground.

"This is incredible. It reminds me of Hogwarts," said Hermione tracing her fingers along one of the dressers.

---

Hermione awoke a few hours later and couldn't fall back asleep. The castle had grown still since everyone had turned in for the night. She decided to take a walk around the castle hoping it would help her fall back asleep.

She walked down the stone staircase in the lobby and into the library where she still saw a light on and there sitting in a chair sound asleep was Cian. Hermione smiled and walked over to her, shaking the young witch gently.

"I don't know why the elves stole your underwear…" she grumbled rolling to her side.

Hermione had to keep in her laughter and gently shook her again, "Cian…" she whispered.

"Wha?" she mumbled slowly opening her eyes, "Hermione?" she looked confused, "What are you doing?"

"Couldn't sleep," she smiled sitting down as Cian yawned and sat up in her chair. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 4am.

"So you have a problem with house elves stealing peoples' underwear?" Hermione cracked a smile.

"What?" Cian looked at her, "Oo..yea I talk in my sleep."

"I can see that," she laughed, "You look like you don't sleep all that much?"

"It's cause I don't," she sighed, "This war is getting ridiculous."

"Aside from the smoking habit you don't seem like the nervous type of person," she said.

"Composure, it might be eating me up inside, but this village is my home these people are my family and I can't let them see me crack," she ruffled her hair.

"But the town is guarded by ancient magic…"

"If Voldemort gets any stronger the village will fall. I'm not just worried about my village either. I have constant owls coming in from people begging me to help them whether it's individuals or entire communities. I'm doing the best I can, but I'm not Merlin."

"Comes with the territory," she looked at her, "From what I've read about you. You seem very capable of some very powerful magic."

Cian nodded, "That's a gift from Merlin. Not many in the family have been bestowed with his magical expertise," she laughed.

"Did you go to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"No," said Cian, "Tutored here, but I've met Dumbledore a few times. He's been a friend of the family for many years now."


	2. A Simple Touch

"Look what we've found…" chuckled Bella as they threw a dark figure to the ground.

The Dark Lord sat in front of a fire, his wand held lightly in hand. He stared at the person and smile crossed his face.

"Where did you find this one?" he asked.

"Just outside town. He looked a bit lost so we picked him hoping to guide him in the right direction…" she came to stand next to Voldemort.

He stood circling the man an evil grin coming across his face, "So tell me, What is your name?"

At first the man remained silent, his head bowed, refusing to lift his gaze from the floor, "It's Gage Moreau…" he finally said still not looking up.

"And why have you sought me out?"

"The Order of the Phoenix…" breathed Gage. This caught Voldemort's attention along with the other Death Eaters in the room.

"They…they are in Myrrdin. Cian is helping them. They're at the castle now," he coughed out still not looking up from the floor.

"Good man," Voldemort smiled as he brought his wand up.

"Thank…thank you, Sir," relief could be heard in Gage's voice.

"Such good deeds must be granted with rewards," he smiled down at the young man. A green light flashed through the room and the young man slumped to the floor with a thud. He never saw it coming. His eyes were closed.

"So Merlin's young descendent has decided to help the Order…" he walked back over to the fire. His slick, pale skin glowing the light, "They have a strong ally now," there was anger in his voice.

"We can't go near that village…" said Fenrir.

"I'm aware of this," he snapped, "If Gage here," he pushed the dead body, "Is willing to come to me and pass on information then there must be others as well."

"There has to be some way of getting passed those spells…" said Bella.

"There is…" smiled Voldemort.

---

The next morning everyone found themselves in the dining hall with the smell of an amazing breakfast being cooked coming from the kitchen. The twins, Ron and Harry were dying; their stomachs were talking very loudly.

"Come on," cried Ron, "I'm starving."

"We have to wait for Cian, and Hermione," said Molly. They were the only two that were missing.

"Yea Hermione wasn't in the room when we woke up this morning," said Harry looking around the table.

"I'm sure she's fine," mumbled Ron looking towards the kitchen door and then looking down at his stomach.

Cian awoke in her room. She had fallen asleep in the bay window. She stretched and looked around Hermione was passed out still in her bed almost completely invisible beneath the covers. The young witch could smell breakfast and figured everyone was waiting for them.

They ended up back in Cian's room and spend the rest of the night talking about basically everything under the sun. Cian didn't remember falling asleep or how she got into the bay window.

She stood wearing only a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. She quickly threw on a pair of jeans and her boots not bothering to lace them before heading over to the bed and gently nudging Hermione awake. She stretched her arms from underneath the large down blanket.

"Let's go sleeping beauty. Its breakfast time…" she laughed.

Hermione grumbled and threw the blanket off of her, and crawling out of bed, "Your bed is so comfortable," yawned, "Where'd you end up sleeping?"

"I know it is," Cian laughed and then pointed over to the bay window.

Hermione was about to say something when Cian heard barking and rushed over to the window and there on the edge of the forest was Rollo. His back was arched and his teeth were showing as he continued to bark into the woods.

"Shit…" Cian cursed under breath. She grabbed her wand and quickly ran outside. Everyone else was on her heels as they ran to Rollo. Her wand was gripped tightly in her hand. The Order members caught their first glimpses of the villagers as they emerged from their homes and businesses.

She stood still for a moment and scanned the forest. Cian then raised her wand, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!!" she shouted. There was a loud thud from within the forest. Cian walked into the dark woods and came out dragging a two Death Eaters.

"What's your name?" Cian pointed her wand at them.

"I serve the Dark Lord," he replied.

"I know that you idiot. I asked for your names!" she kicked him in the ribs.

"Never!" he shouted at her.

"Fine…" she pointed the wand at the Death Eaters, "Relashio," she helped the Death Eaters to their feet.

"What are you doing?!" asked Tonks.

But Cian didn't answer her; she smiled at the Death Eater putting her wand away. He seemed rather confused by her actions and didn't know how to react.

"Now you're sure you don't wish to tell me your name and why you're here?" she asked him again.

"Never," the Death Eater hissed. She looked to the other and she too refused answer.

"Fair enough," she rested a hand on his shoulder and smiled. Her hand trailed down until it was resting over his heart. She smiled again. There was a quick flash of light and the Death Eater lay on the ground motionless.

Everyone was speechless including the other Death Eater. She stared wide at Cian her mouth agape, "It will only take one Death Eater to deliver this message to Voldemort," she said, "If he so much as comes with 10 ft of this village I will kill him. I am not afraid of that snake. If he wants to have a word with me all he has to do is ask and I'll happily tell him to take his offer and shove up his bony ass. Can you tell him for me?"

The Death Eater was horrified at Cian's words, but she was able to nod before quickly departing from the village. Everyone else stood horrified especially the Order members.

"How'd you do that?" choked Fred staring down at the Death Eater.

"You wouldn't understand if I told you," she looked at the body too flicked her wand and it disappeared into the ground.

There was something frighteningly powerful about Cian, but she had a striking calm composure. Yes, she cared greatly for her village, but held no remorse for when bringing down a Death Eater.

Hermione found her extremely fascinating. She knew the young witch was hiding something very dark in her past that seemed to manifest itself when confronting the Dark Lord.

"What offer?" asked Harry.

Cian looked to them, "I think it's best we head back to the castle."


	3. There Is Another

Before they headed back to the castle, Cian took one of the villagers aside, "Iolande…" she looked at him, "There will be a town meeting later tonight. Please make sure that everyone is in attendance."

"Can do," he smiled and turned back to the rest of the villagers to give them the news.

The people of Myrrdin held Cian in such high regards. She didn't run the village, but she held great power. It was as if Merlin himself was speaking to them and it wasn't in their nature to disobey.

Ginny trotted up next to Cian as they headed back to the castle, "They are so enamored with you," she said, "You could tell them to jump off a building and they would do it."

"They cared for my family and watched over them even in our darkest moments. This village is all the family I have left and I refuse to let anything happen to them."

They entered the castle and once again headed into the library. Everyone amassed in the room and stood quietly for a moment as Cian once again lit up a cigarette. She took a few drags before finally looking up at all of them.

"Let's see," smoke billowed from her nose and mouth, "About 3 months ago a Death Eater came to the castle with a message."

"How was he able to get through?" asked Arthur.

"The barrier around this village is unlike any other. Anyone can technically enter, but if it is found that you wish to do harm upon the village and its people you are barred entry and could be killed if you try to break through. This Death Eater only meant to deliver a message."

"What if Voldemort were to come in?" asked Harry.

"Impossible," she knocked ash from the end of her cigarette, "That creature has too much evil and malice in his heart. He won't take a chance on the severity of the injuries the barrier would cause."

"What did the message say?" asked Molly.

"Voldemort wanted to have a meeting with me. He had a proposition for me," she flicked the butt of the cigarette into the fire, "He was waiting for me in the forest. There would be no fighting he simply just wanted to talk," Cian laughed slightly shaking her head, "Hard to believe such a man would want to have a chat."

"You didn't go did you?" asked Fred.

"Of course I did. It's not everyday the Dark Lord rings you up to have a talk," her sense of humor was breaking through the surface, "I followed the Death Eater into the woods and met with him…"

"Well?" asked Hermione.

Cian walked over to a cupboard in the library and opened it, inside was a large pensieve, the liquid inside swirling around, "I'd rather you see for yourselves…" she smiled drawing the memory from her mind and into the basin.

_Cian quietly followed the Death Eater in the dead of night into the forest. She was relaxed, but still curious as to what Voldemort wanted to discuss. The Death Eater kept a good distance in front of her, never once did he say a word or look behind him. _

_They were a few miles into the woods when the Death Eater stopped and waited for a brief moment. That's when Cian felt it that unbelievable feeling of death that emanated all around wherever Voldemort was. It sent a chill down her spine. _

_His voice hit her first before she ever saw his pale skin, "So glad you decided to take up my invitation," he seemed to dissolve from the shadows as he walked before her excusing the Death Eater who quickly vanished._

"_What do you want?" she asked keeping her calm._

"_I have a fairly simple offer," he smiled. His posture was relaxed and he made no move for his wand and neither did Cian, "As you know my reign of the world is beginning to take place. Just have a few more trivial matters to take care of."_

"_And?" a bemused smile crossed her face. _

"_The castle holds very old and ancient magic in its walls," he made a motion as if tasting something, "I would love to get my hands on some of those spells."_

"_Voldemort," she started, "Excuse me, Lord Voldemort, you expect me to simply allow you to wander into my village and then go into my family's castle. Why you must be start raving mad to ask such a request of me…" her smile never faded from her lips. _

"_But I have something to offer you," he opened his arms, "Allow me and my followers to use your castle and I'll restore the glory to your family. I will make you ruler of this world second only to me."_

"_You and your followers will never enter the castle let a lone my village. And my family has its glory. Your dark magic has tarnished it enough…" she breathed anger rising in her body. _

_Voldemort smiled, "They were only looking for ways to preserve true magic. They found my cause just…" _

"_They were blinded by power and greed, nothing more," Cian spat at him. _

"_You're not the only one…" he moved closer to Cian. _

"_Watch your step, Riddle," he stopped moving, "You're not the only one capable of magic without a wand."_

_He smiled, "Fair enough," he took a step back, "I will leave now. But think about my offer," he paused, "Better yet think about your family," and with those words he vanished. _

Everyone was back standing in the library. Cian had moved towards the fire and was looking into. They all stared at her waiting for her to continue talking, but she didn't make a sound.

"What was he talking about?" asked Harry.

"Within these walls," she stared turning away from the fire, "The most powerful magic in the world is contained. Magic that I can't even perform, that Dumbledore couldn't even perform, magic only Merlin could. Voldemort is after that. If he's able to perform the magic he'll be unstoppable."

"But you yourself said it's impossible for him to get in…" said George.

"The place isn't impenetrable," she looked at them.

"How could he get passed the barrier?" asked Tonks.

"Someone close to the family or a member of the family, someone who has a long history with the village…" she said.

"But that could be anyone. At least he doesn't have a member of the family on your side. You're the only one…" said Hermione.

"That's not entirely true…" Cian looked at their god-smacked faces.


	4. Saoirse Ambrosius

"Excuse me?!" Lupin seemed to be a little miffed at the revelation.

"I have a sister," she breathed, "Older by two years. Her name is Saoirse Ambrosius."

"But everything I've ever read and what the wizarding world is told is that you're the only one left," Hermione was trying to wrap her head around it.

"She and I are the only last remaining members of the Ambrosius family. That I can guarantee you," she headed for the door, "Follow me…"

They all filed out of the library and followed Cian down the hallway to a study containing ancient relics from every era. And on the back wall was the largest family tree they had ever seen and the most elaborate. The one in the Black house paled in comparison.

"This is our family tree," Cian started, "Don't ask me to explain it because it'll take forever to do. Just too many of us," she pointed to different names, "Everyone on this tree is dead with the exception of my sister and me," she pointed to their names at the bottom.

"Then why has no one ever heard of her?" asked Ron.

"Disowned from the family when she was about 16 there was always something off about her. She gravitated greatly toward the dark arts. Saoirse is very gifted, but very ruthless."

"Any idea where she is now?" questioned Tonks.

"No. I haven't seen her in years. My last encounter with her left us both fairly scarred and a good 3 miles of a town destroyed," she was staring at the tapestry her fingers tracing to different names.

"So that's what Voldemort was talking about…" said Harry, "He knows about your sister."

Cian nodded, "My sister hates me, hates the family and would love to see Voldemort come to power. I've been usually able to keep track of her whereabouts, but since our last encounter she's literally fallen off the face of the Earth."

"Will she seek out Voldemort?" asked Hermione.

"I think he's been trying to find her. She can be a bit testy and might not give in to his advances right away," said Cian.

"Whys that?" asked Lupin examining the tapestry himself.

"Saoirse sees herself as above everyone else. Since the moment she received a wand she has been searching for ways to increase her power. Voldemort is a doorway to great power, but she'll have to recognize him as her superior which will take a lot on her part."

----

Diagon Alley had grown deserted and dark in the last year. Many of the shops had closed and the once busy alley was empty. The treacherous inhabitants of Knockturn Alley had overflowed into Diagon Alley.

There was a loud crack and a figure appeared in the alley. The woman had shoulder length dark brown hair; she wore black pants, boots and a knee length black jacket. She scanned the alley looking at all the shops. People wandering down purposely did their best to avoid her. They shied away from her gaze.

She disappeared down Knockturn Alley and greeted by two wizards who blocked her pathway.

"Hello pretty," one chimed.

"Gross," she sighed.

"Excuse me?!" the other spit at her.

"Move…" she said.

"No," smiled the other, "You owe us before you can pass."

There was a flash of green light and the two men lay dead on the ground. The woman smiled as she stepped over their bodies. She walked a few more feet before coming to a shop. The woman examined the outside before opening the door and wandering in.

"So glad you could make it," came a voice.

"Hello Bella," the woman smiled.

"The Dark Lord has waited very patiently for your arrival, Saoirse," Bella smiled.

"I've thought over his offer and I have a response for him."

"Good," Bella led her into a back room where Voldemort sat at the end of a very long table. His most loyal Death Eaters seated at the table.

"Saoirse," he smiled raising his arms to greet her, "So glad you could make it. We've all been waiting for you arrival."

She looked at everyone with a nod as she stood at the end of the table, "I've made a decision, Lord Voldemort."

"And?" he leaned forward.

"You want to get into the Castle Emry?" she smiled.

"Yes…" he hissed in excitement.

"Than you have found the right witch, my Dark Lord," she bowed to him.

---

Cian was alone in her room. She had multiple rolls of parchment everywhere along with a few large books when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she looked over her shoulder and Hermione entered the room. She looked down at the all parchment.

"Um…what are you doing?" she asked avoiding the books and paper.

"Bit of research before the town meeting…" Cian smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione touched her arm. Her heart racing as she did so.

"I'm alright," she smiled at her, "Just a little tired and worn out."

Hermione peered into the book she was holding, "This is very advanced magic," she took the book skimming through the pages, "Can you perform these spells, Cian?"

"A few," she wandered over to a piece of parchment, "I was tutored in both good and dark arts."

"Why?"

"To fight people just like Voldemort," she looked up.

"Cian?" she put the book down and walked over to her the witch touching her hand. She could feel the witch's body tense, but not out of fright, but her heart was racing, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," they looked each other in the eyes.

"How long have you lived here by yourself?"

"Since I was 14, Hermione," Hermione could hear Cian choke on the words. Cian did her best to fight back her tears. She hadn't thought about it in a long time, but it really had been 8 years alone in the castle.

"I'm so sorry," they were now holding hands.

"It's alright, Hermione, but thank you," Cian smiled. They stood for a moment in silence just staring at one another both their hearts racing. Hermione and Cian could feel the connection between them.

Cian for one of the 1st times in her life couldn't find her words. Hermione had her captivated. She had just met the girl, but felt like she knew her for a lot longer than that.

"Cian!" they could hear Lupin through the door.

The two girls sighed and looked to the door, "Yes?" she called.

"Everyone has gathered for the town meeting!" he said.

"Ok! Be right down…" she looked to Hermione with a smile, "Think we should get down there."

"Right," she smiled.


	5. A Kiss

Hermione and Cian entered the town hall. It was a large wooden and stone building with a seating area that fit all the villagers comfortable. Hermione took her seat with the other order members as Cian went up to the podium, but before she could get there she was drawn aside by and older gentleman.

"What is it?" she saw concern in his face.

"Gage Moreau is missing," he whispered, "He left town the other night saying he was off to visit a friend, but there has been no word from him."

"And the friend?"

"The friend said he wasn't aware the Gage was coming to see him."

"Thank you," she patted his shoulder and he went back to his seat.

She stood quiet for a moment looking at all their faces. The room was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. They all waited patiently for Cian to speak.

"These are dark days," she looked down, "Not even this village is safe anymore…"

There were quick whispers that spread throughout the crowd and Cian waited for their attention to return to her.

"I am not Merlin," she said looking at all of them, "And this village isn't impenetrable. Yes, I have inherited some of Merlin's magical abilities, but if Voldemort," Hermione was surprised no one flinched at the sound of his name, "If Voldemort continues to gain power and followers this village will fall to him."

Everyone knew how hard it was for Cian to admit it, but she couldn't keep the villagers in the dark.

"What are we going to do?!" someone shouted this sparked up conversation among everyone.

"Please…" she said and it immediately quieted everyone, "As you all know Albus Dumbledore was tragically killed last year, and we lost a valuable ally in the fight against Lord Voldemort, but he created an order that has been in existence since the Dark Lord first came to power; the Order of the Phoenix," she pointed to them in the front row.

"I along with their help and the help of others are devising means in which to rid the world of Voldemort," she said, "New, very valuable and very powerful information that will aid us in our fight has been brought to my attention."

"Will you be leaving Myrrdin?" asked a young woman from the crowd.

"Yes," this caused out cries from everyone. This seemed to upset everyone the most.

"Cian, if you leave we'll be unprotected!"

She raised her hands, "Please! Everyone calm down!" she waited a moment, "This village will have protection against Voldemort and his followers."

"How?"

"I have been studying spells in the family library and I assure you that I have found excellent protection and detection spells aside from that you are all very capable witches and wizards. The Death Eaters know the risk they are taking if they try to attack."

Cian ended the meeting. Everyone exited the town hall leaving just her and the order members.

"Why didn't you tell them about, Saoirse?" asked Harry.

"They are panicked enough at the mere notion of me leaving. They have pushed her evil deeds so far from their minds that I'm not sure if they even think she's alive anymore and I would rather not open old wounds at the moment."

"When do you plan on leaving?" asked Lupin.

"Within the week. I will accompany Harry, Ron and Hermione to the next Horcruxe and go from there," she looked at them, "I know the Order has their own matters to attend to and I don't want to delay you anymore."

---

Holst served them an amazing dinner, but Cian wasn't in attendance. She had disappeared to somewhere in the castle and no one had any idea where she had gone.

Everyone was turning in for the night, but Hermione couldn't sleep, "Something wrong Ms. Granger?" asked Holst handing her a cup of tea.

"Thank you," she said sipping the tea, "I was just thinking about Cian. I haven't seen her since the meeting ended."

Holst sighed with a nod and stood silent for a moment, "Come with me."

Hermione looked up at him confused, but didn't question. She put the cup of tea down and followed the old caretaker. They walked down an old corridor, and then they came to stand in front of a plain wall. Hermione waited patiently for the next move. Holst removed his wand, taped the wall and muttered something under his breath. The wall instantly dissolved revealing a stone stairway leading downward.

The torches along the stairwell immediately caught fire as they passed each one. They walked for what seemed like a long time, each step taking them deeper and deeper into the oldest parts of the castle and deeper underground.

Hermione gradually saw a glowing light at the end of the stairwell and as it got brighter, Holst came to a stop, "I leave you here," he smiled, "Lady Ambrosius is just beyond the door."

"Thank you," she smiled and headed down the rest of the stairway and came to a large oak door. She couldn't hear anything through it. Hermione pushed the door open and walked into a large stone hall. It was beautiful carved directly out of the ground. The columns were solid stone as well as the shelves that didn't hold books, but scrolls, ancient scrolls.

There was a loud crack and she felt the ground shake beneath her and then cursing and she knew the voice as Cian's.

She walked deeper into the hall where she found Cian standing in front of lavishing and intricately carved stone dragon. She was breathing heavily and sweating. Cian was covered in minor cuts and bruises.

"Cian?" she looked at her.

Cian looked up at her and seem startled by her presence, "Hermione?"

"Hi," she smiled, "Holst brought me down here."

She nodded, "Welcome to Merlin's Hall. He created it himself. Here he could safely practice magic and wouldn't destroy anything such as the town in the process," she smiled, "And it can't be felt from the outside."

"Kind of like the Chamber of Secrets," Hermione walked closer.

"Yea minus the giant snake," they laughed.

"What are you doing down here?" Hermione looked at the rock that had been blown away.

"Practicing spells," Cian replied wiping away sweat, "The scrolls on a long the walls contain his most powerful and difficult spells."

"How's that going for you?"

"Eh, alright. I've mastered a few over the years, but some are a bit strenuous and painful," she lifted her shirt to show a large bruise along her ribs.

"Oh god!" Hermione touched it eliciting a groan from Cian, "Sorry," she muttered, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'll live," she lowered her shirt, "These spells bite back."

Hermione's hand traveled down to Cian's and the two once again stood in silence, staring at one another. Cian's heart was racing and she swallowed hard.

"Um Hermione?" she choked.

"Yes?"

"I have this really strong urge to kiss you…" her face turned bright red.

Hermione laughed, cupping the witch's face, "You're an interesting one," she kissed Cian gently on the lips. They parted; Cian cupped Hermione's face and kissed her again. Their foreheads were touching and they stood in silence. Cian smiled and kissed Hermione's forehead.

"You have no idea how badly I've wanted to do that," Cian whispered.

"Next time, don't ask, ok?" Hermione smiled.

"Yes ma'am," they kissed again.


	6. Skeletons

Cian and Hermione emerged from Merlin's Hall. It was late at night and the castle was eerily quiet. The torches along the walls were slowly dying and barely kept the halls lighted.

"What was it like growing up in this place?" asked Hermione looking around.

"Both privileged, and a nightmare," they entered the library.

"A nightmare?" Hermione looked at her.

Cian sighed turning to her, scratching her head, "When you come from the family that I do, people expect a lot out of you. We constantly had people, and towns begging for our help. We often had high ranking ministry officials here seeking guidance. People would travel far and wide just to touch the castle walls or be in the village…" she went over to the window, "But not anymore…"

"Why?" Hermione touched her arm.

Cian hestitated and wouldn't look at Hermione. The young witch looked down, staring at her hands, "My family," she paused, "Began to stray long before Voldemort came to power and even more so when he did. They saw the corruption going on the in the world and longed for the old ways. When it was simple and a hierarchy existed," she turned to Hermione, "You have to understand my family was very archaic in their views. They at first sought a peaceful way to separate wizard from non-wizard."

Hermione took notice of the fact that Cian never once used the world muggle since they had been there. She never used mudblood either.

"But peaceful turned to violent," she continued, "They went mad with power. They saw how the world both feared and respected the Ambrosius name. And once Voldemort came around," Hermione could see her fists clench, "It got worse. They were reckless and soon were being killed off."

"Were any of them Death Eaters?"

"No," she sighed, "They wouldn't subject themselves to that. They like Saoirse saw themselves as superior and would never bow to Voldemort, but he knew they were valuable to have around, but he's responsible for some of them dying."

Cian took a deep breath and rubbed her forehead and it seemed telling someone all of that finally relieved some sort of burden on Cian.

"And your parents?" But Hermione knew she struck a nerve before she ever finished the sentence. The color quickly drained from Cian's face and she moved away from Hermione.

"Cian?" she moved towards her, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, fine," she muttered.

"Cian," she laid a hand on her, "What happened to your parents?"

"Don't ask me that, Hermione. Please do not ask me that," there was urgency in her voice.

Hermione searched the witch's eyes, looking for some sort of answer, but got nothing. They were interrupted by a large screech; a dark feathered falcon swooped in through the window, dropping a letter into Cian's hands.

She quickly read it, but Hermione could see no distinguishable emotion on her face. Cian seemed to reread the letter a few times before finally putting it down and tossing a dead mouse to the falcon.

"What is it?"

"I'm needed in London," she looked at her.

"Now?" Hermione stared at her.

"Yes ma'am," Cian waved her wand and her clothes quickly changed into cleaner ones now she wore jeans, black boots, white button down shirt and a black pea coat.

"I'll be back this evening," she took the letter and put it into her pocket. She gave Hermione a quick kiss on the forehead and with a loud crack she was gone.

Hermione was left standing a lone in the middle of the library just as the sun was coming up and she had no idea what to think at the moment. Cian and her family had so many skeletons in their closet; Hermione doubted she'd ever uncover them all.

---

Cian apparated to a deserted street in downtown London not far from Knockturn Alley and already she could see the effect the Dark Lord's power was having over the area. There was a constant chill to the area with an ever looming fog. When she breathed it came out like thick smoke.

She looked around, but didn't reach for her wand, but her guard was up. Cian made her way down the road, and into a nearby alley. She pushed open a side door which led into St. Mungo's Hospital. Cian was greeted by a young nurse who only nodded as Cian followed her through the hospital.

The two women were on a lower floor of the hospital. They winded down some hallways, down some steps and up some steps, through a few doors and corridors before arriving at a handless door. The young nurse came to a stop, tap the door 4 times in 4 different locations and it opened into a dark room. Cian nodded in thanks and stepped into the room. It closed behind her, leaving her in complete darkness.

Cian waited only a few moments before the lights flicked on, blinding her for a few moments. Her eyes took a minute to adjust; she was standing in a private viewing room of the morgue.

Laid out before her was the body of a young male. He was naked except for a white sheet draped across his mid-section. Cian recognized him immediately as Gage Moreau.

She walked up to the body, examining it, but she already knew how the young wizard had died, but by the look on his face she knew he had never seen it coming.

"We found him in an abandoned mansion," a woman came through a door at the opposite end of the room, "It was a known headquarters for Death Eaters, but they had moved on days before he was found."

"It's Gage," Cian said quietly still looking down at the gentle face of a man she was once knew very well.

"What have you done, Gage?" she whispered touching his face.

"Do you know why he was there?" questioned the woman.

"I have a guess, that I honestly hope is wrong," she looked up to the woman, "Thank you for contacting me, Gael."

"You're welcome," she nodded and rolled out at a pensieve

"Does anyone know he's down here?" Cian asked.

"No, even the hospital has been corrupted these days. They are eyes and ears everywhere. I took the caution in placing him down here. This is an old area of the hospital that few know about."

"Very good," Cian took her wand and placed it to Gage's temple. She slowly drew out of the memory and placed it into the pensieve.

Gael stood by Cian as she went into the memory. It took only a few minutes for her to view it all before she was back standing in the room.

"And?"

"Voldemort knows the Order is in Myrrdin," there was urgency in her voice, "They need to leave immediately."

"Why?" Gael was confused by the urgency.

"Cause I have reason to believe my sister has found Voldemort and is helping him," her eyes flashed from Gage's body to Gael.

"But you're sister…"

"Is very much alive…" she looked at Gael.


	7. A Visit

"I'm not going to go into detail about it at the moment," Cian covered Gage with the sheet, "But my village is now in serious danger."

"Agreed," Gael took a deep breath, "She'll want to burn Myrrdin to the ground and take you down too."

Cian smiled, "Sisterly love. I think she's hated me since the moment I was conceived."

"I still remember treating the wounds you sustained from your fight with her. Everyone here couldn't believe either of your survived."

Cian nodded folding her arms, "I hate to say this, but I'm probably going to have to find her in order to keep her away from the village."

"How do you plan on going about that little venture?" there was sarcasm in her voice.

"Can't be too hard to find her after all we're blood. We share similar habits. She's stayed under the radar this long, Saoirse is probably getting a little excited and wanting to stretch her wings."

"Be careful, Cian. You may have Merlin's power, but Saoirse is very strong."

"I'm quite aware," Cian pointed to various locations on her body causing the two women to laugh.

---

There was a loud crack and Cian stood in the study. No one was around and it was around 2 in the afternoon.

Holst came strolling into the room carrying anti-pixy spray, "The little bastards are back again, Cian," he held up a bag full of them.

"Lame," she sighed looking at the bag, "Where are they this time?"

"One of the upstairs guest bathrooms," he said placing the spray and bag down.

"Where is everyone?" she asked looking around.

"Around the town," he said, "They finished packing their things this morning and went to see the town before departing tomorrow morning."

"Good," she smiled, "It's a nice day out. I'm going to join them. And you Holst are off for the rest of the day."

"Thank you," he bowed with a smile.

Cian headed outside after shedding her jacket. There was a light breeze that kept the air cool as she wandered down the path to the village.

There was a large pavilion that had been erected toward on the village green. Cian immediately smelt food and could hear people. She smiled and followed her stomach to see everyone outside cooking, playing music and having an awesome time.

"Cian!" Hermione ran straight into her arms, "So glad you're back ok."

"Welcome back," Lupin smiled holding up a hotdog, "These American hotdogs are delicious," he took a bite.

"What's going on?" she asked looking around. It was almost like a small fair was being thrown.

"The town heard that we were leaving and decided to throw us a little going away party," smiled Tonks.

"Little?" she laughed and was handed a turkey leg by a woman wandering around serving food.

Ron and Harry were in the middle of an eating contest with one of the biggest men in the town and he was easily beating them both. Cian was happy to see everyone enjoying themselves because it was going to be back to reality tomorrow morning. Cian would tell them about Gage in the morning.

Hermione and Cian walked away from everyone and into the town. Hermione stopped and turned to the young witch.

"Don't do that again," she said sternly.

"Do what?" Cian looked at her.

"Just run off like that again. You had everyone worried sick, me the most!" she pointed at Cian.

"Hermione it was perfectly safe. I was in no danger," Cian tried reassuring her.

"We had no idea where you were!" she shouted at her.

"You know you're sexy when you're angry," Cian smiled taking a step closer to Hermione.

"Stop that…" Hermione took a step back.

"Stop what?" she smiled backing Hermione against a building wall.

"This," Hermione breathed as Cian captured her lips. Hermione immediately melted against her as the kiss became more passionate, her arms wrapped around Cian's neck as Cian grabbed her hip and brought her close.

"Do you want me to stop?" Cian said against her lips.

"No…" Hermione breathed and grabbed her and kissed her.

---

"Where is she?!" a door slammed open.

"Who?!" asked a nurse trying to keep up with Saoirse as she stormed through the hospital ripping open doors, over turning carts, and everything else in between.

"The Doctor!!!" she shouted at the cowering nurse.

"I don't know," she cried shielding herself.

"Find her!" Saoirse pointed at her, "Or I'll take my anger out on you!"

"Yes! Yes of course!" the nurse hurried away.

Saoirse stood waiting with a guard of Death Eaters. She took a cup of pudding off a food tray and ate some of it and a smile crossed her face, "Hmm," she ate some more, "Not bad for hospital food," Saoirse offered it to some of the Death Eaters.

"I don't give a fuck if she threatened you!" they heard yelling, "God people need to grow some balls around here!" she came into the hallway where they were standing.

"What?!" she glared at Saoirse.

"Gael!" she went in for a hug, but Gael wasn't having any of it, she folded her arms and stared down the woman.

"It's so good to see you," the dark witch smiled.

"Go to hell," the Doctor spit.

"Ouch," Saoirse laughed, "No way to treat a child hood friend is it?"

"Friend?" Gael laughed sarcastically, "You are no friend of mine anymore."

Saoirse seemed hurt by the words, "You lost that title so many years ago. To be honest I was fairly surprised when I found out you were still alive. You were always so reckless I thought you had gotten yourself killed years ago."

"I might be reckless, but I have luck and power on my side," she smiled with a wink.

"You destroyed so many lives, Saoirse and yet you show no remorse. You have caused your family so much grief and pain. You have left a burden on, Cian."

The mention of sister's name seemed to strike a nerve in the young witch, "It is to my understanding that she was here," she said through gritted teeth.

"Yes she was," Gael smiled, "Came to see Gage Moreau's body."

"And?" a nerve was pulsing in her forehead.

"She knows you've made contact with the Dark Lord." 

Saoirse eyes quickly flashed fear and concern at this, but she quickly regained her composure and made a wicked smile at Gael to cover it up.

"I miss my sister," she joked, "We're overdue for a play date."

"Is that why you came here?" she questioned her.

"Yes, I knew you would have given her information the Dark Lord doesn't seem to send fear into you."

"That snake can suck it," she snapped.

Saoirse laughed and shook her head and then slammed Gael against the wall, her fingers wrapped around her throat; fear flashed across the Doctor's face, but it was then replaced by rage as they stared one another down.

"I will spare you because our history together at Hogwarts, but watch yourself because next time I may not be so forgiving," she tightened her grip, "My old friend," she released her grip; she and the Death Eaters quickly vanished.

---

Hermione and Cian staggered into her bedroom pulling at each other roughly, kissing passionately and peeling off clothes. Hermione quickly removed Cian's shirt, tracing her fingers a long the witch's well defined muscles and abs. Her fingers also traced over a few scars.

"What are these from?" she questioned.

"Battles," Cian pointed to one in particular that ran from the side of her hip around to her spine, "That is from my fight with Saoirse."

"Holy shit," she ran her fingers a long it and studied some of Cian's tattoos.

"It's ok I left her with a nice one too," Cian smiled.

Hermione looked at her and kissed her. They ended up on the bed Cian ontop of Hermione their bodies pressed together.

"I want you," Cian breathed in between a kiss, gently kissing Hermione's neck.

"What are you waiting for?" Hermione smiled.


	8. Secrets Come Out

It was early in the afternoon when everyone gathered in the study to leave. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Cian were going to look for Horcruxes and the rest of the Order members had other matters to attend to.

"You'll apparate first," she directed the Order, "And then we will."

They all hugged and were told to be careful. Cian and Holst were thanked for hospitality and cooperation with the Order. There was one loud crack and the Order members were gone.

"Alright Holst the castle is under your watch," they hugged, "Thank you so much for everything you've done for this family."

She stepped back and joined the others. They quickly thanked Holst who waved as they disappeared. The four young wizards ripped through the darkness when they hit hard ground.

A tree to their right burst into flames and two in front of them exploded sending wood shards everywhere.

"What the fuck?!" shouted Cian as they got low to the ground. They could hear shouting and see people darting all around them.

"Death Eaters!" whispered Harry as he drew his wand.

"How?!" asked Ron firing off a spell into the darkness. They was laughter all around them and more spells being shot off in their direction. Hermione could feel Cian's grip loosen on her arm and the young witch was no longer around them. She disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

"Cian!" Hermione cried, but she was grabbed by Ron as they darted through the trees each of them were firing back spells at the Death Eaters.

"We have to keep moving!" said Harry as they tried to find their way through the smoke and darkness.

They were blindsided by a massive explosion that tore the ground away from them and sent them flying into the air. Harry slammed hard into a tree and it took him a minute to gain his sight back. Ron and Hermione were coming around too.

"What the fuck was that?!" said Ron trying to see through the smoke.

They heard the familiar cackle of Bellatrix LeStrange, but they soon discovered that she wasn't the one who caused the explosion. As the smoke was beginning to clear they could see two figures facing one another. Their wands were drawn as they circle one another.

"Cian?" Harry mumbled as they smoke finally cleared. The young witch stood facing away from them. There was the quick flashes and they were surrounded by Aurors.

"Are you ok?" they recognized Lupin's voice.

"Yea fine," Harry said getting to his feet.

"Who's the other chick?" asked Ron.

None of them had ever seen the other woman before. But the resemblance to Cian was striking and they knew immediately who it was once a smile crossed the dark haired woman's face.

"It's Saoirse…" breathed Hermione.

"Oo good we have an audience, sister," Saoirse looked at the Aurors as they advanced, but Cian raised her hand and they stopped. The tension in the air was extremely thick, but Cian didn't want an all out fight.

"I missed you, Cian," her older sister smiled, "What's it been? 6 years?"

"Wish it would have been longer," Cian smiled.

"But we had such a good time last time we got together," she raised her wand, "Remember how we completely destroyed that village?" A red light shot from the tip of Saoirse's wand, but Cian parried it.

"Unfortunately I do. I still carry the scar you gave me," Cian didn't counter the attack.

"Well I see you haven't lost any of your power," she threw her another spell that completely decayed a tree to her right, "Still light on your feet."

"Why are you here, Saoirse?" Cian finally raised her wand which made Saoirse smile.

"Now we're getting somewhere," said the dark witch.

"CARIO!" Cian shouted, but it was blocked. From what Ron, Harry and Hermione could see the two sisters were evenly matched even if Cian was supposed to be the stronger of the two.

"I would have figured you would have gotten stronger," Saoirse grinned, "I mean being locked in that castle for years and years with nothing, but books to read, spells to practice, and your own wretched self for company!"

Many of the spells they were using weren't vocalized, but very powerful none the less. Once again Cian's past was being brought up and it seemed she had many dark secrets she was keeping.

"How were you able to know where we'd show up?" Cian asked.

"I'm your sister. You need to give me credit for certain things. I knew about the Order in Myrddin, I knew what you were doing for years though you rarely left the castle, and I knew you had been in the hospital," she bowed, "Merlin left each of us with a unique ability. Don't forget that, sister."

"Funny how you would get the ability to locate loved ones and I do stretch loved ones."

Ron, Hermione, Harry and the Aurors stayed back. But they were greatly intrigued by the ongoing conversation between the two women.

"So have you told the Order about your little secret or should I say secrets?" said Saoirse looking to Lupin, Tonks, Fred, George and the others.

"Not here," desperation could be heard in Cian's voice, "Don't."

Saoirse turned to the three young wizards. She was now near them and Cian was further away. She flicked her wand at Hermione and the young witch raced towards Saoirse before anyone could grab her and hauled her up to face Cian. Cian's grip on her wand tightened. Ron and Harry went to strike, but knew it wouldn't be worth it. They were now standing, but they didn't dare cross the dark wizard. The Auror's kept them back knowing the danger if they started a fight.

"Ah! Hermione Granger!" she smiled, "My sister's little girlfriend," she sighed, "How cute!" she leaned into Hermione smelling her hair, "Reeks of a mudblood. I would have expected better from you Cian. You're royalty, you could get any beautiful pureblooded woman in the world and you chose her!?"

"Let her go!" Cian shouted, "This has nothing to do with her!"

"Oo, but it has so much to do with her. I'm sure she doesn't know your secret either. Do you Ms. Granger?" Saoirse looked at her, but Hermione just stared her down, "I'll take that as a, no."

"Saoirse don't!" Cian was pleading with her older sister now, "I'm begging you don't do this!"

"I guess it is story time," Saoirse smiled still having a tight grip on Hermione's arm, "Lady Cian Rorian Ambrosius is Merlin's heir. She has inherited his power and one very dangerous and powerful gift known as the Nex Mannus."

"The Death Hand," Harry murmered.

"Bingo! Mr. Potter!" she pointed her wand at him with a smile.

"The Death Hand is probably the most powerful if not the most powerful piece of magic in the world. Created and perfected by Merlin himself. It requires quite a bit of power to use and can render the castor very weak or even dead," she pointed her wand to Cian's right hand, "And there ladies and gentlemen is The Death Hand passed down the Ambrosius bloodline straight to Cian herself."

Cian was fuming as her sister spilled everything about her. Hermione looked her in the eyes and saw Cian apologizing to her, but also something that scared her something she had never seen in the young witch's eyes before.

"You all witnessed it the other day when she dragged the two Death Eaters from the forest. The man went down in a flash of white light. Although once you've completely mastered the technique there won't be a light or any evidence of it being used. You can simply touch the person and they'll die instantly."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Hermione finally asked not understanding the relevance.

"Oo I'm getting there," she continued, "As I'm sure you all know I was kicked out of the family when I was 16 due to obvious reasons," she looked directly at Cian, "But as you also know our parents have been absent from the picture for a lot longer than that."

"Saoirse this is enough!!" Cian shouted.

"They have a right to know," Saoirse told her, "You'll be quite surprised to find out that Cian wasn't always the perfect child. She has a very bad and violent temper in her. Cian has learned to control it over the years, but growing up she had quite the reputation for being rather destructive which often lead to catastrophic events in the castle and the town."

"What are you talking about?!" shouted Lupin.

"Cian murdered our parents," Saoirse finally said. Hermione looked to Cian and could see the tears rolling down her face.

"Saoirse please," she cried, "You know it was an accident. Dad was teaching me how to control the Praeter Unus spell. He was teaching me how to hold onto it longer, build both physical and mental strength needed for the spell. Mom had come down into the hall to watch," she paused for a moment.

_Cian and her father were down in Merlin's Hall. They were working on the Praeter Unus spell which involved creating multiples of herself. It was both a defensive and attack spell. It required both physical and mental strength. _

"_I can't…I can't do it," Cian breathed dropping to her knees. _

"_Get up!" her father demanded. _

_Cian took a moment before getting her wand and getting to her feet. She was weak, bruised and bloodied. She didn't know if she could keep this up. The spell was sapping her energy. _

"_Again," her father folded his arms._

_Cian nodded, held her wand above her head, "Praeter Unus!" immediately she felt her body begin to split and the pain was immense. She needed to keep herself centered and herself intact as her body split into several versions. _

"_Good!" she heard her father, "You've got it! Don't let it go!" _

_The pain was tearing her apart. It was immense. She had to master the body separation before she could perform the required spell. The spell was chosen by the castor and it could be anything from a mild spell to an unforgivable curse. Cian's father was slowly teaching her this technique at the same time first start off with low level spells and now working up to the unforgivables. She was at the Cruciatus. _

"_Don't push her so hard, Ambrose," she heard her mother. Cian's head felt like it was splitting in two. _

"_She's almost there," there was pride in his voice. She wanted to make him happy. She lived to please her parents. _

"_Now! Cian! Now!" she heard him cry out._

"_I can't! I won't be able to control it!" she cried. She wanted to stop for the pain to end. She couldn't take much more of it. _

"_Do it!" he shouted at her._

_But it was too late. Something in her had snapped. Cian could feel power surging through her body. On one hand she reveled in it, but on the other it scared her. And the scared side was fighting the darker side. _

"_Cian!" she heard her mother call out, "Stop!" she was screaming. They were both screaming. Her parents screams weren't normal. They were in massive amounts of pain. They were yelling at her, begging her, but Cian had no idea what was happening. She wasn't controlling her actions. Finally she was able to shut the dark side of her away and able to regain her body. Cian regained her vision, and saw her parents lying on the ground, but before she could get to them she blacked out._

_It was a few hours later that she finally came to. Cian's head was splitting, but she stood and rushed over to her parents, but it was too late. They were dead. It hit her hard right away because she knew she had killed them. She lost control and killed them._

"It was an accident," Cian whispered looking at Saoirse, "And you know it…"

"Once again your actions were covered up by the Ministry and by the family. You were shielded from the world. They figured it they kept you within the confines of the village no more damage could be done. It's why you didn't go to Hogwarts because your power couldn't be controlled," Saoirse let go of Hermione and she ran over to Cian.

"I have made my mistakes, Saoirse. And I have worked to gain control of my temper; I have worked to clear our family's name because they saw me as some sort of savior! To restore the old order so they could remove non-magical borns from the wizarding world. So the wizards and witches could once again hold all the power and that a clear, non-crossable line could be drawn! They used me Saoirse and you know it!"

"You're Merlin's heir," she retorted, "You were supposed to be a shining light; a hope, but instead you turned into something no one wanted. You didn't want what the rest of the family wanted, but to have removed you or killed you would have been blasphemous."

"Our parents' death was an accident. I lost control and our father pushed me too far. I was too young and inexperienced for such magic!"

"You were treated like some sort of god," resentment could be heard in Saoirse's voice, "They put you on this pedestal and you could do no wrong. I could never live up to you."

"I am sorry for the way you were treated when we were younger, I am sorry you were neglected, but I didn't ask for this!!"

"But you did nothing to stop it!" she shouted at Cian.

"What was I supposed to have done, Saoirse!?" she cried, "I was 11 years old! You weren't the picture of perfect either!" she pointed her wand at Saoirse, "You were expelled from Hogwarts because of not only practicing the Dark Arts, but for performing it as well. You murdered people! Your behavior is why you were removed from the family. You inherited incredible power to, but you abused it."

"But it wasn't long before they all followed in my footsteps leaving you all alone. Resemble some else's life, Cian?" she smiled, "Merlin lived the same secluded life too. You truly are his heir."


	9. Plans

"I've had enough, Saoirse," Cian's entire demeanor changed, the grip on her hand tightened and something in her eyes changed. She pushed Hermione behind her.

"What's this?" Saoirse smiled crossing her arms, "Little sis getting all hot and bothered."

"Praeter Unus!" and before any of them could blink an eye they were completely surrounded by at least 10 clones of Cian. They were done perfectly. She had mastered the spell. Hermione could see fear flash across Saoirse face as they dark witch realized she may have crossed the line and pushed her sister a little too far.

"See you've been practicing," she said nervously trying to regain her composure, "What are you going to do sister?"

"You are no sister of mine!" she shouted at her, "INCENDIA TEMPESTAS!!" she yelled and pointed her wand at her sister and Cian's clones copied her exact movements. All who watched was taking in place were in awe of Cian's power. They could feel the young witch's power surge through the air around them. The wind whipped around them and the air began to grow hot and heavy as all the oxygen in the circle Cian had created was sucked out of the air.

Saoirse stared down the inevitable. She only had a split second to decide a counter spell as a wall of fire erupted around her, "TERRA!" they heard a desperate scream from her as she drew her jacket around her face and disappeared into the flames. The Death Eaters quickly dispersed.

Cian breathed as she allowed the flames to devour the area in front of her, her clones slowly began to come back to her. Lupin watched Cian closely and could see that the spell had greatly drained her energy and the darkness that was in her eyes a few moments before was completely gone.

They waited for the flames to die down and the smoke to clear before they could determine if Saoirse had survived or not, but no one would have believed if she did. The flames were too intense and the spell was too quick. She couldn't have had enough time.

Cian was the first to react, she cursed under her breath. There at the center of where the fire storm had occurred was a small scar into the ground. Saoirse had escaped.

"Fuck!" she breathed again running her fingers through her hair.

"How!?" shouted Ron, "There's no way!!"

Tonks touched the ground where the scar was as Cian tucked her wand away into her jacket.

"She managed to shout the counter spell with just enough time before being completely obliterated by the flames," Tonks stood looking at Cian.

"What counter spell?" asked Ginny.

"Terra," breathed Cian.

"She was swallowed up into the ground before the flames could touch her," Tonks felt the ground scar.

"I shouldn't have hesitated," the young witch said coolly, but they could see she was shaken especially her right hand and that she had gone pale.

"Cian, you ok?" asked Harry looking at her.

"I'll be ok," Hermione grabbed her to help keep her up, "That spell saps your energy greatly. The object of it is to be quick when using it or it could kill you."

"You use a lot Dark Magic, Cian," Arthur Weasley eyed her.

"What the wizarding world today considers Dark Magic was once considered ordinary magic years ago. I simply use spells created by Merlin and of course a few I've created myself," she stared him down, "I thankfully am not under the same guidelines as everyone else is set by the Ministry."

"Do you even have consequences?" Fred asked.

"Yes, but if I break those rules I am to answer a secret council, very old council within the Ministry and I thankfully have only faced them once," she bit into a piece of chocolate Lupin handed her.

"Do you always carry chocolate, Lupin?" she looked at him.

"Yes," he replied, "It really does help."

---

Saoirse slammed into the floor of Bellatrix's home. She clutched her arm as pain ripped through her body. She could smell seared flesh and could feel her skin burning beneath her fingertips as she clutched her arm tightly.

The dark witch peeled her shirt off to reveal her entire left arm completely burned beyond recognition. The skin was red and blackened. It was blistering and peeling. The pain was immense and she gaped at the disfigured arm.

Bellatrix looked at her and shook her head, "Your sister is quite the ripper," she smiled.

"Fucking bitch," Saoirse hissed.

"Let me fix that up for you," Bellatrix took her wand and pointed it at her arm. A white liquid sprayed from the tip, coating Saoirse's arm. Bellatrix was doing her best to repair the damage, but she could only do so much.

"Very odd fire," she sounded intrigued as the skin on Saoirse's arm remained scarred leaving her arm completely disfigured. The left arm was left thinner and skeletal almost. Most of the skin was gone and the skin that was left was basically destroyed.

"I've never heard of that spell before," Bella looked at her.

"That's because Cian invented it herself. Something she's always had a knack for. After all she's had years to herself to perfect it. The fire is her creation. It's incredibly hot and destructive. It can incinerate anything on contact, but luckily I got away before it swallowed me up."

"Lucky indeed," she put away her wand and looked at the arm. Saoirse fixed the destroyed coat and made sure that the mangled arm was completely concealed. She went as far as to put a black glove over her hand. She could still use the arm and hand, but not at its full strength. To her it had become useless. The dark witch cursed her sister as well as her own recklessness when dealing with Cian.

Cian had become more stable over the years and more disciplined something she wasn't expecting. She had set off her sister's temper, but not enough for the younger wizard to lose control and make a mistake. She would no longer underestimate her younger sister when they encountered each other again.

---

Cian had recovered and the group was deciding what their next move would be. A tent had been set up due to the sudden change in weather and they all stood in the large seating area discussing what should be done. They eventually decided to continue where they had left off. Cian had no idea the damage the fire had caused to Saoirse's arm. She figured her older sister had escaped unscathed.

"Will she attack again?" asked Harry.

"Not for the time being," Cian drew a bird in the air with her wand.

"Do you still wish to go on your own way, Harry?" asked Tonks.

The young wizard nodded and there was a collective sigh from the Order members. They all nodded knowing they wouldn't be able to sway Mr. Potter's mind.

"Fair enough," Arthur Weasley sighed.

Once again they all gathered and said goodbye to the Ron, Harry, Hermione and Cian. There was a brief moment of delay before the remaining Order members vanished.

"Where do we go from here?" asked Ron looking at all of them.

"All we know are that 2 of the horcruxes may belong to Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff and the other is Voldemort's snake Nagini," he told them.

"Any idea of what the objects are?" asked Cian.

"No clue," sighed Hermione.

"Not a good start," mumbled Ron.

"Maybe the Ministry of Magic?" Cian suggested.

"It's a stretch, but it could work," said Harry.

"Getting into the Ministry is a suicide mission," warned Hermione.

"The whole world is a death trap right now, 'Mione," said Ron, "We've got no other choice."

"Well we can't just wander into the Ministry of Magic. We should figure some sort of plan out," said Hermione.

"Disguises are your best bet to get in the place will be crawling with Death Eaters, but no one ever found them to be the brightest group of people that walked the Earth," Cian offered.

"What about Cian?" asked Ron, "It'll look a little suspicious if she just strolls in especially after what just happened, but a polyjuice potion will take too long and we don't have that kind of time."

"I think Cian can help us there," Harry looked over at the witch.

"I can," she smiled and with that she flicked her wand at a nearby cupboard there was a bit of rattling going on inside, "Come on…" she said in a huff, Cian flicked her wand, but still nothing. She grumbled finally standing from her chair and opened the cupboard herself and out flew a cauldron, "Come on everything out! Let's go!" she shouted and vials of ingredients flew out and went to where the cauldron was on a table in the center of the room.

"Now," she said reseating herself, "With a few shortcuts I can make the polyjuice potion tonight and we'll just have to ambush some workers tomorrow near the ministry. Good plan?" she grinned.

"Sure babe," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And who are you going to be?" asked Harry.

"Merlin was a metamorphmagus, but I'm not the best at that skill. Always found it a bit challenging, but I'll see what I can manage for tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Ron raised an eyebrow at her.

"I can't hold the transformations down," she admitted, "They kind of go a rye after some time. I'll look like an old woman one minute and a then a teenager with pink hair. Kind of easy for people to figure it out," she scratched her head.

"That's kind of a problem, Cian," said Harry.

"I know," she sighed with a laugh.

They sat around listening to Lee Jordan's radio broadcast while waiting for the polyjuice potion to come around. It was around midnight when it was finally ready. Cian placed the potion into individual vials and set them aside for the morning.

The fire in the tent had grown dim and they all sat in cushy chairs listening to the radio. Hermione was snuggled close to Cian under a large quilt. They were all beginning to doze off when something in the broadcast caught their attention.

"_Breaking news coming from our sources inside the Ministry and at Hogwarts!!" they heard Lee pipe up._

Ron stretched out an arm from under his blanket to turn up the radio.

"_Our sources have confirmed that Cian Ambrosius has come out of hiding…"_

"I was never in hiding," she corrected the broadcast.

"Shh!" Hermione slapped her chest lightly.

"_And she along with members of the Order recently fought Death Eaters, but no further information was given about the fight it seems that the Ministry is keeping it hush-hush," he paused for a brief moment, "As many of you know Cian Ambrosius is Merlin's last surviving descendent and rumored heir to his power. The most ancient wizarding family in the world and the most powerful if there is such thing as wizarding royalty Cian is it. And a great hope for our cause."_

"Guess the Dark Lord is keeping Saoirse's re-emergence a secret for the time being," Cian whispered continuing to listen closely.

"_If Cian is listening to this broadcast on behalf of me and the rest of the wizard and witches who are fighting against Lord Voldemort we thank you for joining our cause and helping us in this great time of need. I have been receiving owls from all over from people who have been given hope thanks to you, the Order and Harry Potter's efforts. We are all behind you doing our best to help."_

Cian smiled at this and was not going to let them down. Her destiny wasn't to destroy Voldemort that was Harry's. Hers was to destroy her sister, her own flesh and blood and last remaining family member. Cian knew this is what she meant to do.

She felt Hermione's heartbeat against hers and it helped calm the young witch. Hermione was her rock and she felt calm whenever she was around the witch. Cian carried or did her best to carry Hermione back into their room and into bed.

"Cian?" Hermione grumbled.

"Yea?" Cian replied covering them both.

"Why me?" Hermione asked rolling over onto her back. Cian propped herself up on her elbow.

"What do you mean?" she looked confused.

"It's like your sister said you're basically wizarding royalty and you could have any girl under the sun and yet you chose me, why?"

"Well for one thing wizarding royalty is a crock shit almost all wizarding families are no longer pure blood anymore and if they are pure they've inbred," she stated, "And because as you just said I can have any girl I want and I want you, Hermione," she smiled, "You're not like any other girls I've ever seen. You're personality is strong, you're intelligent and beautiful and you still have a sense of humor and you put others before yourself, couldn't have asked for anything better."

Hermione kissed her lightly, "You're not what I thought you were going to be," she looked at Cian, "I expected you to be older, in fact a lot older no offense, and a little conceded to be honest."

"Thank you?" Cian snorted.

"But you're not. You're young, beautiful and even after all you're family has gone through, after all they've done to you, and you still have risen above it. You see everyone as equal and don't use your power for what your family wanted," she touched her cheek.

Cian smiled and rolled over so that she was now propped up on her arms laying over Hermione. Hermione smiled at her, her hands on Cian's arms.

"You missed one thing?" Cian smiled.'

"What's that?" Hermione pulled her down into a kiss.

"We look so great together," Cian laughed and kissed Hermione.


	10. Into the Ministry

Cian and Hermione were in the middle of kissing when a broadcast on the radio caught there.

"_URGENT NEWS FROM HOGWARTS! BREAKING STORY!" cried Lee. _

Cian hopped from the bed and went into the den and turned the radio up. She was followed by Ron, Hermione and Harry. The two boys had been dozing when they caught the broadcast.

The four of them stood in silence waiting for Lee to continue, but it seems that even was having trouble telling the story.

"_Hogwarts is under complete control of Lord…Lord," he choked, "Lord Voldemort. He has appointed Severus Snape as Headmaster. Young witches and wizards are being forced to attend under the threat of harm or even death by Death Eaters. It seems Lord Voldemort wants to be able control what they learn as if teaching a new army of Death Eaters. We can only hope that our comrades who are at Hogwarts are strong enough to resist and doing their best to fight for the cause."_

The radio went dead and they knew it was the end of the broadcast. They all stood in silence for a moment. Cian was deep in thought staring at the radio. Hermione rubbed her back as they waited for her to say something.

"Cian?" Harry finally asked.

"Yea?" she looked at him and then at everyone else, "In 6 hours we leave for the Ministry."

"Shouldn't we scope it out or something?" asked Ron, "We have no idea what we're up against."

"You're right," she breathed, "I'll go in 2 hours before everyone else and gather whatever information I can and we'll go from there."

"No," Harry said immediately before Hermione could even get a word in.

"It's our only chance. I go to the Ministry often. I'm an official advisor. My presence there will not be questioned."

"An hour ago you said you'd disguise yourself now you're willing going to go into a hot bed of Death Eaters?" Harry looked at her, "Are you insane? Especially the fight that just took place? What if your sister is there? She will definitely know something is up."

"What other options do we have?" she retorted.

"When was the last time you even went to the Ministry?" Ron looked at her.

"Let's just say it's been awhile," she admitted.

Everyone let out a heavy sigh, "What have we got to lose?" she asked, "Who is honestly going to attack me? Saoirse won't be at the Ministry. Voldemort doesn't want her alliance with him known yet."

There was a pause before Harry and everyone else nodded, "I don't agree with this, but it's our only shot," he finally relented, "Cian will go in 2 hours before us, gather some information, relay it back to us and we'll go from there."

They would get the sleep they could and Cian would be up in 4 hours. She and Hermione headed back to their bed. Hermione stood with her arms crossed and Cian knew she was in trouble. Cian flicked her wand and cast a silencing charm around the room.

"What is wrong with you?" Hermione finally broke.

"I did what I had to do," Cian answered.

"You know damn well there are others way to discover what's going on in the Ministry. We could wait a few days or weeks, spy on it and then make our move," she said.

"We don't have that kind of time, Hermione and you know that."

"Stop trying to be the hero, Cian," she sighed.

"I'm not trying to be any hero. I'm doing what's right. We all know I won't be crossed if I enter the Ministry, Saoirse isn't there and I have access to all areas."

"Cross you?" Hermione looked at her, "They did here in the forest!! What makes you think you'll be safe in the Ministry?!" she shouted, "They know you're against Voldemort and you have no business in the Ministry."

Cian knew Hermione was right. She honestly had no way of knowing if they'd attack her or not. The place would be crawling with Death Eaters and those loyal to Voldemort. She'd most likely be stepping right into a trap.

"Was that your only plan?" Hermione asked, "To go strolling in there and expect to get all the info you could?"

Cian bit her tongue, "No," she finally said through clenched teeth.

"You can be so thick sometimes, Cian."

"Then what do you expect me to do, Hermione?!" Cian looked at her.

"Think of a better plan…" she sighed taking Cian's hand, "You're incredibly smart, Cian. Use your head."

Cian nodded and as they two witches stood there Cian's mind raced with possible plans. By disguising herself she wouldn't have the same access as she would if she wasn't, but Hermione maybe right about the Death Eaters, but this maybe a risk she was willing to try.

"Well?" Hermione waited.

"If I go in disguised I won't have the same access to the Ministry, but if I were to go in as myself I couldn't be denied anywhere."

It wasn't the answer Hermione was expecting. She let go of Cian's hand, the young witch was fuming and couldn't even find words for Cian.

"Hermione…" Cian muttered trying to get her to say something.

"Go!" she finally shouted, "Go!"

"Stop, Hermione," Cian said, "Don't do this."

"The world hasn't seen or heard from you in years. The only people who knew you were still around were your village, Dumbledore and the Minster of Magic. No one else, Cian!" she stated, "And I understand your want to help the world, but you have to understand your importance in this whole scheme of things," she looked on the verge of tears, "The world cannot lose you, Cian," she started crying, "I cannot lose you."

---

"I make a sexy man," Cian smiled looking at herself in the mirror Hermione rolling her eyes. Cian was dressed in a black three piece suit with a red tie. Her hair was a deep auburn color and she stood a few inches taller then she normally did.

"Who are you anyway?" asked Ron looking her over.

"No one," she answered, "I couldn't risk becoming one of the people from the village because those who do work at the Ministry left their jobs months ago knowing the danger. So if they were too suddenly show up it'd look a little funny."

"So how are you going to get in?" asked Harry.

"There are ways to get into the Ministry without using the required networks," she clapped her hands together, "So…here's the plan for now I will enter the Ministry and gain as much information I can within the 2 hours and I will relay it to you via this," Cian pointed to a small black stone set into the center of her tie. She then laid down a quill and parchment.

"How does it work?" asked Hermione.

"The stone and basin act as a viewing system, and the quill and parchment is how we can communicate back and forth" said Cian. She set down a stone basin and filled it with water from the tip of her wand.

"And what is your name incase anyone asks?" Ron handed her, her jacket.

"Rorian Ursinus," she put her jacket on and tucked her wand inside.

They all said goodbye, Hermione stepped outside the tent with Cian. She was fixing her suit, "Be careful, please," she looked at Cian.

"I promise," she took Hermione's head into her hands and kissed her forehead.

---

Cian apparated to Piccadilly Circus it was crowded even in the early morning. She got a few nods from shop owners and police officers, but never drew significant attention to herself.

There was an old beat up phone booth that stood outside one of the shops. Cian quickly darted inside.

"Shit!" she cursed under her breath. The phone had been removed. This was an old entry way into the Ministry, but had been decommissioned years ago, but they had only recently removed the phone. Thankfully there were still wires left. She took out her wand and wrapped the few remaining wires around it. It took only a minute before phone booth began to descend into the ground.

Cian pushed open the door and stepped into a deserted part of the Ministry. She tucked her wand away, straightened out her suit, checked herself in a dusty window and proceeded to the main lobby. The Ministry was quiet at this time with only a few Ministry workers around giving her great opportunity to seek around.

_Where to begin?_ There were so many departments that could give her information. Before she even had time to think a voice caught her attention.

"We need to take greater efforts to round up the Muggle borns, and half-bloods and have them registered…" Cian eyed the fountain as the woman with the voice came into view. Harry and the others were able to see Umbridge.

Ron, Hermione and Harry all sat around looking at the parchment.

"How do we respond?" Ron looked at the quill.

"It's Dolores Umbridge," said Hermione. And as soon as she finished the sentence the quill wrote it down on the paper and it dissolved.

_Who is she?  
_

_Worked for the Ministry and was assigned to Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. We don't know what she does at the Ministry…_

_She's talking about rounding up all the Muggle-borns, and half-bloods and making them register for something. I'm going to follow her and find out more. _

_Be careful, Cian._

_Yes ma'am._

Umbridge was leading a small group of wizards and witches toward the elevator. Cian placed herself at the back of group and pushed her way into the elevator with them. The round witch was going on and on about some sort of registry. The woman's voice was ear splitting, but Cian was just thankful she hadn't drawn attention to herself. Although she was getting a few smiles from some of the witches in the elevator.

"Level 5 – Muggle-Born Registration Commission," the voice in the elevator said and everyone got out. Cian once again continued to follow. Umbridge was so wrapped up in herself she had never noticed Cian tagging a long.

The group entered a lobby that was filled with what Cian was assuming were Muggle-borns and half-bloods. She immediately recognized a few Death Eaters guarding the area.

_They've created the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. They're rounding up Muggle-borns and half-bloods and having them register with the Ministry. This is insane. _

_Who heads it?_

_I'm guessing the toad. _

_Cian keep your calm. Don't blow your cover. _

_I know. I know._

Cian was so tempted to reach for her wand and end all of this, but she knew better. Dolores was facing away from her when standing between her and the rest of the group. Then Dolores turned around and the Cian immediately caught her attention.

"Well, hello…" she said smiling widely, "Who are you? I've never seen you around the Ministry before. I think I would remember if I did."

"I'm Rorian Ursinus," Cian smiled and kissed Dolores outstretched hand and keeping herself from vomiting in the process.

"What a charming young man I'm assuming you must be the newest recruit for the Ministry?" she laughed. Cian now had a lot of attention her and it's something she didn't want, but knew how to play the part.

"I think I'm going to vomit," muttered Hermione watching Umbridge drool all over Cian.

"Yes I am. You seem to be doing amazing work here at the Commission," Cian put on her best smile.

"Oo why thank you!" Umbridge blushed, "And where will you be working?"

"Department of Mysteries, but I wanted to see the great new ways the Ministry has changed before I started my position and I see it is doing wonderfully," Cian couldn't believe what she was saying, but she was doing her best to play the part.

Her eyes scanned the area she was inning taking in all she could see. Cian's eyes caught Dolores's office door and there acting as a door knob was Mad-Eye Moody's magical eye.

_Found Moody's eye. Dolores has it as a door knob. Wonder how she got it?_

"Well free to stop by anytime Mr. Ursinus. I would be more than happy to have you," they shook hands again.

"I will make sure to do so."

_Take the bait, Cian! Take it. She could have information. _

"Dolores," Cian smiled.

"Yes, Rorian?"

"Would you have time for a quick cup of tea?" she suggested.

"Absolutely," she turned to the group she was leading, "I will see you all again tomorrow, bright and early."

The two headed towards Dolores's office. But a voice in the lobby quickly caught Cian's attention and she turned around and her stomach dropped.

"Filthy mud-bloods," the woman in dark robes said.

_Who is it, Cian?  
_

_Adele Rainier. Her father Armande Rainier is the head of one of the oldest wizarding families in France and she is heir to the family fortune and my ex-girlfriend. _


	11. Adele Rainier

Cian stared at the young witch. Her heart was racing and her stomach tightened. She hated herself for these feelings. Adele was a French beauty. She had shoulder length brown hair, she was slender, but strong and she had beautiful amber eyes. She could be a model and she was the first girl to ever capture Cian's heart.

_Way to go Cian. _

_Ronald Weasley! _

_What!? I was just stating that she's really pretty. _

_What happened between you two? _

_Our families were once very close and I met her at the Rainier's yearly Christmas party. For the families it was a perfect match. She is the most powerful in hers and I am in mine besides the ancestry and wealth behind it, but the relationship between our families fizzled. My family was falling apart and dishonoring themselves. Her family split from mine they didn't want to be associated in that way._

_So they're against Voldemort?_

_No, but they didn't like the way my family was going about its business so they cut ties. _

_So what happened between you and Adele?_

_I refused to follow either family. I gave her an ultimatum; me or her family. ._

_Guessing she chose her family?_

_Yes._

_When was the last time you saw her?_

_I was 18 when we split up. _

The two witches locked eyes and Adele held her gaze with Cian for a moment. For a moment the auburn haired wizard looked vaguely familiar. The wizard's eyes caught her the most. She had seen them before, the soft expression.

_Don't stare at her, Cian! She maybe able to figure you out now get into Umbridge's office._

They looked at each other quickly before Cian stepped into the Umbridge's office and shut the door. Cian made a point of scanning the room so Harry and others could have a look at it.

_Gross. It looks like her office did in Hogwarts. Damn plates._

Cian soon took notice of the moving plates with kittens on them. She was pretty sure everything in the room was pink. She took a seat as Dolores prepared the tea.

"So tell me, Rorian," she handed the young wizard a cup of tea, "What area are you of the Department of Mysteries will you be working?"

"Well knowing how close you are with the Minister I think it'll be alright for me to tell you such information although normally I shouldn't," Cian put on the charm.

"Oh you flatter me," Dolores smiled sitting down, "Come tell there are no secrets in here."

"I will be studying death," Cian sipped the tea.

"Interesting area," she said, "What made you decide such an area of study?"

"Well I'm sad to say that most of my family has passed on due to various reasons," she put on a weak smile, "And because of that it has always been a rather fascinating subject."

"Seems that you'll be well suited for the area," Dolores smiled, "I'm assuming you graduated from Hogwarts with top honors?"

"Of course," Cian put the empty tea cup down.

"Even under the tutelage of the late Professor Dumbledore?" there was sarcasm in her voice.

"Surprisingly yes," Cian did her best to hide the anger in her voice.

There was a locket in a glass case behind Umbridge that caught Cian's attention. It had a large "S" on it and for some reason Cian knew it didn't belong to Umbridge.

"Dolores," she smiled, "What an exquisite locket," she motioned to the case.

"Oo thank you, Rorian," she removed the locket from the case. Cian did her best to make sure that they would be able to see it clearly, "It is a family heirloom."

"Seems no one will question your lineage," Cian laughed.

_That's not from her family._

_Where's it from?  
_

_I'm guessing it belongs to Salazar Slytherin. _

_No doubt that Voldemort would want something like that._

_Where did she get it from? I highly doubt Voldemort just handed it over to her._

The clock in Dolores's office struck 8 o'clock, "It seems we'll have to cut our tea time short for today. I have a meeting to get to, but it was so nice to meet you Mr. Ursinus," the two shook hands and they left her office.

"Rorian?" that voice sent chills down Cian's spine. She slowly turned around. Cian had been heading for the Department of Mysteries.

"Yes?" she smiled. It was Adele.

"I'm Adele Rainier," the two shook hands, "I couldn't help, but notice you seem new to the Ministry. Am I correct?"

"Yes you are. Just finished my training and started today."

"You look very familiar. Are you sure we haven't met somewhere before?" she smiled warmly.

"No," Cian said quickly. Adele was making her mess up, lose her focus. She always had that kind of affect on Cian.

_Cian what are you doing?! You're running out of time. Tell her goodbye and get into the Department of Mysteries. _

_Relax. Hermione I will get there. _

"I'm in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement down on the 2nd floor," she said, "Shame you're with the Department of Mysteries I think you'd do wonders in my department."

_I'm going to murder this woman. _

_Calm down Hermione. ._

The two witches were walking and ended up in the elevator and down to the 2nd floor. Cian had completely lost track of time and complete lose of focus as to where they were going before she knew it they were in Adele's office and she came around when the door closed.

"You're quite the charmer…Cian," Adele grinned coming to stand in front of her.

Cian turned white and her face dropped and she swallowed hard trying to find her words, "How?" she finally choked out.

_Knew this was going to be a bad idea. _

_Shutup, Ron!_

"You think I could forget those eyes. That soft and gentle expression you always wear. Took me all of a minute to realize who it was," she moved closer to the young witch.

Cian knew her cover was blown. She quickly shook herself and eventually no longer looked like a man, but instead herself. She felt defeated; she shouldn't have been so stupid around Adele.

"Still looking good I see," Adele flicked her wand and the suit refit itself to Cian's body, "Always did look good in a suit," she smiled fixing Cian's color.

"Working for the enemy I see?" Cian looked around the office.

"Still trying to save the world, Cian?" she laughed, "Give it up. We all do what we can to survive and prosper," she folded her arms, "See if you've come out of hiding finally."

"I was never in hiding," she sighed, "And things have changed in 3 years, Adele."

"So what are you now, a one woman army?" she leaned on her desk, "How's that going for you?"

"I am helping take down Voldemort. I've decided that Merlin's magic will be far better put to use then gathering dust in the castle."

"And how's that going for you?" she said, "You've managed to charm Umbridge. Although that doesn't take much."

"And how does working for Voldemort feel?" she raised her eyebrows, "Is there justification behind arresting completely innocent people based on lineage?"

"The world is changing. We are making it safer for pure-bloods," she took Cian's hand, "For people like us, Cian," she put it to her chest and looked into the young witch's eyes. Adele had such a spell over Cian and she knew it.

Cian pulled her hand away, "You chose the devil over me. This isn't who you are, Adele."

Adele cupped Cian's cheek, "No, Cian, No…." Cian reveled in the young witch's touch. She had missed it so much, and just to feel her skin on hers was electric.

_Get your disgusting hands off of her!_

Cian knew they didn't need to see anymore so she touched the stone and the water went clear. There were no more images and the quill dropped to the table.

"Cian!" Hermione shouted, but the quill didn't move. She tried writing herself, but got nothing, "I swear to…"

"Hermione relax!" shouted Ron grabbing her and sitting her down, "She knows what she's doing."

"Cian," Adele smiled, "I didn't throw away my feelings for you. I still love you, and care about you and think about you."

"Don't Adele," Cian pulled away, "I'm seeing someone else now."

This struck a nerve in Adele, "Really?" she clicked her tongue, "Interesting. It would have been naïve for me to think you wouldn't be with anyone after me."

"You made the decision to destroy what we had, Adele. Not me," Cian said coldly. She tapped her wand on the top of her head and returned to her male form, "I have to be going."

"You know I could turn you in. Inform the Death Eaters that you're here," Adele said as Cian's hand closed around the door knob.

"So what's stopping you?" Cian turned her head waiting, but Adele said nothing and the young witch was out of her office the door slamming behind her.


	12. Tension

Hermione was still cooling down when Cian entered the tent. She was still dressed in the suit, but back to her original self. Hermione marched up to her.

"How dare she!" she shouted, "How dare you! Turning off the stone! What was that for!"

"Hermione…" she breathed undoing her tie, "Enough."

"Excuse me?" the young witch blinked.

"Let it go," she threw off her jacket.

"But…" Hermione started.

"I said let it go," Cian snapped and disappeared into their room.

Ron walked over eating a piece of pie, Hermione stood blinking and looking rather confused.

"Everything alright?" he said with a mouthful of food.

"I don't think so," Hermione breathed still looking towards their room. She soon followed Cian into it where she found the witch disrobing. At first nothing was said between the two of them and awkward silence filled the air.

"Cian…" Hermione finally started, "What happened between you two after the stone went silent?"

"Nothing Hermione," Cian quickly said throwing on a thermal and then jeans.

"Then why'd you turn it off?" she picked up Cian's tie wrapping it around her fingers.

"Because you were already getting uncomfortable with me and her in the same room I didn't want to drive you insane," the young witch said coldly. Hermione knew something was digging at Cian and her heart was sinking because she knew exactly what it had to deal with.

"You still love her don't you?" Hermione finally asked and she could see Cian's shoulders lower, "I could tell by the way you looked at her when you saw her."

Cian took a minute to answer as she buttoned her jeans, "Hermione," she turned to her, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't," she could see the tears welling in Hermione's eyes and as much as it killed her to say these things they needed to be said.

"Adele and I had a very close relationship and friendship and I was shattered when it ended and I know she was too. You're my 1st relationship after her. It will take me time to get over what happened and get over Adele, but I'm doing my best. I am sorry," she took Hermione's head between her hands and kissed her forehead and swept by her grabbing her coat.

"Where are you going?" she grabbed her.

"I need to go for a walk. I'll be back late. Don't wait up," and with that Cian was gone.

Adele was walking towards her home in the country side. She had apparated just inside the grounds of her family's estate. She enjoyed the walk up the drive.

"You can't sneak up on me…" she smiled, "You have a very distinct smell, Cian," she turned facing the witch who stepped from a clutch of trees.

"And why are you here?" she raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure your girlfriend wouldn't appreciate you being a lone with an old flame," Cian could here the annoyance in her voice.

"I just…" Cian started, "I just wanted to talk."

Adele knew those eyes. And instead of giving a smart remark she just nodded and the two former lovers walked up towards the estate in silence. There was tension between the two women and they both felt it.

They entered the home and headed towards the study which hadn't changed since the last time Cian had been there. And like her home it was empty. Both houses once filled with enormous families now stood vacant except for Cian and Adele. They led similar lives.

"Bring back old memories?" Adele handed Cian a glass of whiskey.

Cian nodded as she sipped from the glass. The whiskey burned as it went down her throat. It had been awhile since she drank.

Adele sat down and Cian across from her, "What did you want to talk about?" she put her glass down.

Cian sat for a minute sipping the whiskey and looking around the study before finally turning to Adele, "Why?"

"Why what?" Adele looked at her.

"Us? Your family? Voldemort?" Cian had to calm herself down before she got too upset.

"I ended our relationship Cian because our families were at war with one another and we were starting to wear on one another. Sides had to be chosen eventually," she took a sip.

"We were a side. You could have chosen us. Since when did you ever agree with Voldemort is doing? This whole world is going to hell and you're helping it get there faster."

"And what are you doing?" she snapped, "The one woman army. Are you trying to save the world or redeem your family's name?"

Cian shook her head and turned away.

"They shunned you Cian and you still seek their approval!"

"This isn't about my family!" Cian stood, "You chose the side of a demon! For what?" she shouted. Adele had seen Cian angry many times and each time it frightened her. She knew what the young witch was capable of, but Cian's anger had more pain in it than rage and it was incredibly sad.

"Don't accuse my family of anything when yours is just as guilty!" she snapped back.

Cian held her tongue and shook her head, "Adele they're murdering innocent people and you stand by and let it happen. What happened to you?" Cian searched Adele's eyes, but the young witch turned away from her gaze. She stood for a moment before finally putting the glass down, grabbing her coat and walking out the door.

Adele let her go. She gripped her glass tightly as the door slammed shut and Cian was gone. Adele through the glass into the fire where it shattered on impact she cursed under her breath and headed to bed.

Cian didn't apparate right back to the tent instead she made her way down the long drive and through the gate she turned and looked one last time at the massive estate and could see Adele's room light on. Her room was still in the same place. She had to smile and remember a very special night the two girls shared.

"_We're going to be late!" her Aunt chided her as she lazily made her way down the staircase and out the door. _

"_I'm sure a few minutes won't kill anyone," she muttered as they got into the car. She also never understood why they took a car when they could easily use the fireplace or apparate, but she guessed it was for show. _

"_This is the Rainier's family annual Christmas Ball and we need not to insult them Cian," her Aunt Eliose snapped at her. _

_Cian rolled her eyes and stepped into the limo which was filled her relatives. There were 3 limos to be exact each stuffed with members of the Ambrosius family, but the one she rode in was in the front which was custom for the heads of the house. _

_The young witch was 16 and dressed elegantly. She wore a 3 piece suit that was nicely fitted to her body. Everything she wore was black with the exception of her vest which was stitched silk with vines and roses. She thought she looked good, but she never liked getting dressed up. _

"_I can't understand why you just don't wear a gown like all the other women," sighed her cousin Esmeralda who was known for being a bit of a snob._

"_Because I'm gay and don't like them," Cian snapped at her._

"_So they're plenty of gay women who wear gowns."_

"_Not this one," she said and turned to look out the window. _

_They arrived at the ball in a matter of minutes. It would have taken a muggle a little over an hour to reach the estate from Cian's, but of course with the joys of magic that wasn't the case for them. A valet politely opened the door and once again it was customary for Cian to exit the limo last so she happily waited. She didn't enjoy her family showing her off and this was just another excuse. _

_Once everyone had exited Cian stepped out and politely thanked the Valet and buttoned her jacket before heading into the castle. She was again stopped before she could enter the castle by her Aunt._

"_You know the routine," she nodded._

"_Of course…" Cian smiled sarcastically. _

_Cian could hear her name being called title and all and she felt her stomach turn into a knot. She just wanted to enter without being noticed, but that was very possible. They finally entered into a crowded hall where over a 100 of the most royal families and their members stood. She never felt comfortable in these places because all eyes were constantly on her. _

"_Ooo Cian!" she heard her Uncle Magnus smiled, "You remember Adele don't you?" he stepped aside so the two girls stood face to face. _

_Cian smiled at the Rainier's eldest daughter. She did have to admit that Adele was stunning, but the two girls rarely got a long. They had a rivalry since childhood, but whenever in one another's presence it came down to tolerance for each other. _

"_Adele," she smiled with a slight bow._

"_Cian," she did the same. _

"_I'll leave you two a lone," Magnus winked and disappeared into the crowd. _

"_Late as usual I see," Adele sipped a glass of champagne. _

"_I'd rather not be here, but that's not possible," she popped a piece of shrimp into her mouth. _

"_For someone who has had the world handed to them on a silver platter you don't enjoy anyone of it," Adele stated._

"_Because I don't," she said, "I don't like being babied."_

"_Cian?" she heard Esmeralda call._

"_Yes?" _

"_The first dance is about to begin. You are to start it along with the Rainier's," she smiled and took the two girls by the arm into the center of the hall. The floor had been cleared to make room for the dancing. _

"_O and you two are partners," she smiled placing in their hands in one anothers._

"_Excuse me?" Adele choked. _

"_Is there a problem?" Eliose and Adele's mother Belaset asked._

"_No," Cian smiled and looked to Adele and gave her a look that simply said let's just get this done and over with. Adele took the hint and two waited for the music to begin._

_The two ladies smiled at Adele and Cian and motioned to the orchestra to begin. The two began to dance and at first avoided complete eye contact. _

"_Why don't you like me?" Adele muttered still avoiding eye contact. _

_Cian stared at her for a minute, "Why don't you like me?"  
_

"_I asked first so answer."_

_Cian gritted her teeth and sighed, "To be honest I'm not entirely sure," she started, "We've never gotten a long."_

_They were trying to keep their voices down and look as happy as possible as they danced around. _

"_But I can't think of a reason why," Adele looked at her. _

"_Feuding families pretending to love one another?" Cian laughed._

_Adele had to emit a little laugh and Cian felt the two of them get closer to one another. Magnus and Esmeralda smiled, "Seems the two of them are finally growing up."_

"_It's about time. The tension between them is ridiculous," he muttered to his daughter. _

_The two danced in silence for awhile and surprisingly enjoying the moment between them. Cian eventually broke the silence. She cleared her throat nervously feeling the heat rise in her body._

"_You look really nice tonight," she finally said._

"_How original," Adele laughed._

"_I'm trying to be nice," she snapped. _

_The orchestra finished the first song and the two separated, "Can't you ever take a compliment?"  
_

"_So much for our moment," Adele said and disappeared into the crowd. _

_Magnus came up to Cian and could see she was furious, "Calm down. It's not worth it," his hand resting on her shoulder. She shot him a glance before following after Adele. Adele disappeared up the grand staircase and deeper into the castle, but Cian too knew the castle like the back of her hand she had spent so much time here. _

_Adele tried to slam her bedroom door on Cian, but she caught it and swung it open then slammed it closed as she entered. _

"_Get out!" Adele commanded her._

"_What's your problem?" Cian shouted. They were inches apart both breathing heavily. They stared one another in the eyes when at the same time they grabbed one another and began to kiss passionately. Adele peeled Cian's jacket off and began to undo her tie. _

"_I've wanted…wanted," she moaned as Cian attacked her neck, "to do this for so long."_

_Cian lifted her up and sat her on her bed, "Me too," she said as she kissed her. Adele unbuttoned Cian's vest and then shirt exposing her hard abs which she traced over lightly with her fingers. The two began kissing again as Cian slipped Adele's dress straps off her shoulders. _

"_Where have Adele and Cian gone?" asked Eloise._

"_I wouldn't worry about them," smiled Magnus as she sipped some whiskey_


	13. Revelations

Sorry for the long delay, but between school and work just haven't had the creativity or the time to update all that much, but here you. I'll be updating again due to Thanksgiving Break coming up.

When Cian finally arrived back to their tent it was late and everyone was asleep. Cian stripped off her jacket and sat down in a cushioned armchair around the dying fire. She sighed heavily rubbing the back of her neck. The only thing on her mind was Adele.

_What am I going to do? _She stood at the side of her and Hermione's bed staring down at the sleeping witch. She felt guilt, but at the same time she felt something else pulling at her. It was the woman she had just left. Cian sat down on their bed and gently stroked Hermione's cheek as she slept.

There was a knock on Adele's door. She cursed under her breath before heading to the door, but before she could open it it was blown open and in walked Bellatrix followed by her group of snatchers.

"Can I help you?" irritation in her voice.

Bellatrix smiled her wand in her hand, "We got word that you had a visitor, Adele."

"And?" Adele arched an eyebrow. She knew how to keep her calm and her guard up at the same time. Bellatrix was raging lunatic and it never did a wizard good to underestimate her.

"Apparantly she looked a lot like Cian," the dark witch circled her.

Adele laughed and crossed her arms, "I haven't seen Cian since I was 18. Why would I let her into my home?"

"Why wouldn't you?" she smiled, "It's well known you two were an item. And rumor has it that those feelings never quite dissipated," her wand traced a long Adele's jaw line.

"I serve Voldemort," she hissed, "Cian does not."

Bellatrix grinned, her wand lingering before she finally put it away seemingly satisfied with Adele's answer, "Remember where your loyalties lie."

And with that Bellatrix and the snatchers were gone. Adele sighed a heavy breathe of relief when they shut the door and she saw them disappear into the night.

"You're such a faker," Adele felt her heart rate quicken as she heard clapping and footsteps.

"You had me played," Cian walked in front of her, "But watching you just brought everything into the open. You can lie that horrific woman, but not me."

"What do you want?"

Cian looked at her for a moment, "What are you doing, Adele?"

Adele turned away and refused the question.

"What are you doing, Adele?" Cian stepped in front of her again, "Answer me. What's going on?"

"He murdered them!" she shouted at her. Cian finally saw Adele begin to crack.

"He killed my parents."

"Adele…" Cian breathed, "When? Why?"

"He came trying to recruit royal blood lines. Some crazy speech to try and make his cause just, but my parents didn't fall for it. They had become disgusted with him. They wanted separation from the muggles, but not extinction. They ordered for him to leave. They didn't put a fight they just asked him to leave."

"And he killed them?"

Adele nodded, "I wasn't home at the time, but that's what I got from their memories. That monster had such a smile on his face when he killed them."

"So why are you working for him?"

"BECAUSE I WANT TO KILL HIM!" she shouted, "I want that thing dead!" she looked at Cian with tears in her eyes, "I had to put on this lie so I could get close to him without him suspecting a thing. I had to pretend that what he did to my parents was right."

Adele was shaking. Cian grabbed her and the two tightly embraced. The young witch didn't say a word as she held her former lover. That's not what Adele needed she just needed someone to be there for her. At the same time Cian's mind was racing. And she came to an idea.

"Thank you…" Adele took the cup of tea from Cian as she sat down across from her.

"I have a proposition…" Cian said quietly.

Adele looked at her taking a sip, "What is it?"

"I want you to continue to do what you've been doing…"

"You can't be serious, Cian? It's amazing I've lasted this long."

"Please listen…" she said, "Harry and the others have been searching for horcruxes which once all are destroyed Voldemort can finally be defeated once and for all."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"If you continue to play loyal servant that will allow you to get close to him," she explained, "Voldemort values royal blood."

"I don't know, Cian."

"I know a way you can get into good favor with him. Get closer then you could have possibly wanted."

"How?"

"Turn me in," Cian said flatly.


	14. Under Attack

"Are you insane?" Adele shouted, "Turn you in! HA!" she stood walking towards the large windows.

"I'm not kidding, Adele," Cian's look was serious and she stood to follow.

"Cian you're smart, but that's the dumbest thing you've ever come up with," she snapped, "Voldemort wants a few things in this world one of which happens to be your head on a fuckin platter and I don't intend to give it to him."

"He won't kill me…" Cian reassured her, "He wants my family's secrets and if I'm dead they die with me. To kill me would cost him greatly."

"Cian if Voldemort gets any stronger he won't need your secrets," she shot back, "The freak has been trying to get into your village for a while now."

"I'm aware," Cian muttered.

"And now with your sister in league with the snake it won't be hard."

There was a moment of silence. Cian currently didn't know the exact whereabouts of her sister or what she and the Dark Lord were planning. Adele went to move closer to Cian when they heard barking and Rollo appeared in the room.

Cian raced to her faithful dog and removed the scroll from around his neck, "Fuck…" she breathed. Before Adele could ask what Cian grabbed her wrist and they disappeared from her study. In less than a few seconds they were standing in Myrddin which looked like a warzone.

The buildings were on fire and Cian could see bodies lying around. Immediately rage grew in her and she drew her wand. She ran down the pathway with Adele close behind. She could see and hear fighting going on. They were under attack and spells were flying around her head. Cian rounded the corner to head to the castle when she heard bloodcurdling screams.

One of her fellow villagers was on the ground, a Death Eater standing over continually repeating the cruciatus. The Death Eater raised his wand again, but before he could even repeat the words he was struck down, his wand rolled away from him.

"Tend to her," Cian shouted to Adele as she ran towards the castle. There were villagers and Aurors defending the village against the Death Eaters. Cian got to the large oak doors and threw them open only to be thrown back by a large explosion. She could feel her skin burn and smoke fill her lungs.

The young witch hit the ground hard. She rolled over, getting to her knees and coughing hard. Blood trickled from her forehead. As the smoke cleared, Holst stood in front of her.

"Hello Cian," he looked down at her, "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

Cian stood, gripping her wand tightly, "Holst? You've got to be fucking kidding me?"

"Deceiving isn't it?" he grinned placing his wand away.

"Seriously…what the hell?" Cian was completely dumbfounded. The man she had entrusted so much too had betrayed her. This completely blindsided her. Holst had been loyal to her family for years. They had been good to him and paid him to the point where he could have lived happily in retirement years ago.

Cian wiped the blood that was running down her face. Adele came up to her side and touched her arm, but Cian just nodded.

"Ah Lady Rainier," Holst nodded to her.

"Holst?" she looked at the elderly man, "You're behind this? Why?"

"Wait!" shouted one of the villagers. He sprinted up the pathway. He was seriously injured, "Don't kill him!"

"What do you mean?" asked Cian.

"He's under the Imperius…" the villager breathed.

Cian and Adele turned back to Holst and it one quick flick of her wand had him immobile. She walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar bringing their faces close so she could look him in the eyes.

"Holst?" she muttered, but she could see the glazed look in the eyes. It wasn't Holst. Well it was just not his own mind.

"Saoirse!" shouted Cian as she stood and looked around. She shot her wand to the sky where lightning erupted from the tip and splintered across the sky.

Adele flicked her wand at an attacking Death Eater and he slammed into the ground with a crack. The two young witches in a matter of minutes had completely taken out the remaining Death Eaters while the villagers worked on extinguishing the fires.

"What is your name?" Cian slammed the Death Eater to the ground. Her arms bound behind her back.

"I'm not afraid of you!" she shouted in defiance.

Cian wretched her up by her hair; blood caked on her face; one of her eyes swollen shut, "You will be…" the young witch whispered to her.

"Her name is Maywynn Fenwick," Adele entered the room and grabbed Cian by the arm.

"What are you doing? This is insane," she glared.

"What do you expect me to do with her?" Cian said through gritted teeth, "I can't exactly send her to Azkaban."

"The Dark Lord will find you," she spit blood, "You can't run."

"Hell…shut up," Cian kicked her in the ribs.

Cian waited for her to sit up before starting her interrogation, "Now you have 2 options. One you tell me everything you know right now. Where my sister is? What Voldemort is planning? Anything else you feel the need to divulge or we do it the hard way…"

They waited for her to answer, but she just smiled and did nothing. Cian shook her head and snapped her fingers instantly Maywynn cried out.

"Felt that?" she said, "That was one of your ribs breaking."

The Death Eater sucked in air as pain surged through her body, but still she didn't talk. Cian raised her fingers again and could see Maywynn tense. A sadistic grin came across Cian's face it was one Adele hadn't seen in a while and it scared her.

"Fair enough," Cian snapped her fingers and Maywynn sucked in air trying not to scream out. She was now shaking and sweating. The pain was becoming unbearable.

Cian knelt down in front of her captive, "Still don't want to talk?" she sighed, "I can keep going. One by one until they are all broken and then we can work on your other bones," she took her thumb and pressed it against one of her broken ribs and immediately the Death Eater cried out. She was now fighting back the tears.

"Where's Voldemort now?" she mused, "A loyal Death Eater is in trouble and he's nowhere to be found. See that's the thing about him. He doesn't give 2 shits less about his followers. No matter how much you sacrifice for him."

"I…" she choked, "will…al…always…be loyal."

"Poor decision…" she sighed and snapped her fingers again breaking the girl's 3rd rib.

"ENOUGH!" Adele wretched Cian away from Maywynn, "Have you gone mad?" she hissed, "You can't do this!"

"She helped to destroy my village!" Cian shouted back.

"So lock her away for now, but this isn't you. You're scaring me," Adele took her hand and Cian could see it in her eyes. She nodded and looked back to Maywynn who lay in pain on the ground, and gasping for air.

"Cian?" the young wizard looked to the door to see Hermione, Ron and Harry at the door.

_Shit…_


	15. Explain Yourself

"I have half the right to kick your teeth in," Hermione glared at Cian as she came storming up to the young witch.

"Excuse me?" Adele stepped in front of her, crossing her arms; eyebrows raised.

"Uh…ladies," Cian stepped in between them to keep them from exchanging blows. The two of them were fairly matched. Cian's village was already nearly in ruins she didn't need the two of them destroying it further.

Cian looked to Harry and Ron, "What? You think its easy keeping a very pissed off woman in one place?" said Ron.

"Did you even try?" Cian glared.

"Like hell we did, but Hermione is fierce and I'd rather mess with a thousand dragons then her," he answered, "This is your problem."

Hermione's attention removed itself from Adele and her scowl turned on Cian and Cian felt a chill run down her spine. She knew she was in trouble and knew the extent too.

"You little piece…." Hermione began.

"Hermione…" Cian started.

"How dare you?" she shouted, "No explanation! I should…"

"Hermione!" Cian roared, it got everyones' attention and quickly silenced Hermione, "I'm aware of what I've done and how I've hurt you, but if you haven't noticed there are more dire things that need attending to then you and I. Now…if you'll excuse me."

Hermione was shocked as was everyone else, but they understood the urgency of the situation and before Cian went down to the village to help she turned back to them all, "Get Holst inside. The rest of you please help me. If you have skill with healing spells I ask you begin immediately the rest can set out dousing the flames."

They nodded and descended into the town with Cian.

/

"I'm very disappointed in you, Holden," Voldemort strolled by the fire; Nagini at his side, and Saoirse standing nearby.

"I did my best," he looked to them both and cowered away as the large snake circled around him, flicking her tongue near his ear. Sweat poured down his face. Holden's eyes flickering all around the room.

"We directed you to create a diversion and you couldn't even complete the simplest of tasks," the Dark Lord shook his head.

"The villagers knew something was wrong right away. Even being able to get past the protection spells doesn't mean I can fool them."

"Excuses," spit Saoirse as she sipped a glass of whiskey, "I opened the door for you and you couldn't even hold on for a few minutes. Pathetic."

"But I was able to cast the imperius on Holst," he muttered, "Doesn't that count for anything?"

Saoirse chuckled before kicking the Death Eater to the ground, "You are full of excuses. You couldn't even perform the simplest of tasks! And yet you ask for praise? I should kill you where you lay!"

The Death Eater quickly cowered and moved away from her looking for protection from Voldemort, but Nagini quickly entangled him and kept him from going anywere. He could feel his heart slow and his breathing become labored as Nagini slowly suffocated him.

"Come come, Saoirse," smiled Voldemort, "Maybe we've underestimated young Holden? After all getting into Myrddin is quite a feat."

Saoirse eyed Voldemort before smiling and helping Holden to his feet, "You're right Lord Voldemort. We all make mistakes. Isn't that right Holst?"

Nagini let go her grip with a simple nod from the Dark Lord. She placed herself back at his side.

Holst sucked in large gulps of air and nodded nervously looking to the two of them, a weak smile crossing his face.

"We have another task for you," smiled the young witch, "Are you ready? Can you handle it?"

"Yes of course. I won't let you down. I promise!" he cried sinking to his knees and thanking them.

"Good," Voldemort smiled, "Now listen carefully…"

Voldemort explained everything Holden would need to know and what he needed to do to which Holden did his best and listened carefully before quickly making his way from the room to accomplish the task given to him.

"And if he fails?" asked Saoirse.

"He'll die along with his family," Voldemort smiled turning to his accomplice.

/

The young witches and wizards stood in Cian's study in a bit of awkward silence. Cian quickly downed a small glass of vodka before asking everyone, but Hermione to leave the room. Adele gave her a look, but Cian reassured her with another.

"Are you finally going to explain your actions?" Hermione said coldly.

"Hermione I'll make this blunt and as honest as I can," she started, "What was between Adele and I went unfinished. Instead of facing our problems and feelings I ran away and thought that if I tried to forget, everything would go away, but as easy as it sounds it doesn't work which I should have realized in light of recent events."

"So you used me to forget about Adele?" Cian could tell she was making Hermione angrier.

"No," she said, "What I felt and feel for you is genuine. That was never a lie. I would never do that, but I can't deny what I feel for Adele, but I should have never done what I did to you it was completely out of line."

"Clearly…" she crossed her arms.

"I should have been up front from the beginning, but I honestly never thought I'd see her again, but during times like these I should have figured we'd cross paths again."

Hermione nodded, "So you want to be with Adele I take it?"

"Yes," Cian answered honestly.

"I guess it's something I have to accept," she looked at Cian with tears in her eyes, "I care for you so much."

"Hermione…"

"I'm not done, Cian," she stated very calmly, "And I will do anything for you. You are an amazing person all be it very stupid a lot of the time."

"Fair enough."

"But right now my heart is broken," she cried, "And it will take time for me to be ok," Hermione wiped away her tears, "I will continue to help you, but don't expect me to forget about this so until then….fuck you," and with that Hermione stormed out and to her room.

Cian sighed and went up to hers where Adele was waiting patiently in bed. The young witch crawled into bed with her love and took hold of her tightly.

"I hate being a lesbian sometimes," she mumbled.

"Did it go that bad?" Adele asked running her fingers through Cian's hair.

"Better than I thought. I thought she'd remove my heart through my nose, but as of right now she semi-hates me."

"Just let her cool down," Adele lifted Cian's head and kissed her gently on the lips, "I'm glad you talked to her and told her. Waiting any longer would have been worse."

Cian nodded curling up tightly against Adele.

"We have far worse things to worry about…" she said.

"Neither of which help me sleep any better," she muttered.


End file.
